


Dark Waters

by Fave101



Series: Dare Devil [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fave101/pseuds/Fave101
Summary: Centuries ago Canada was sent to the Atmos and met the Storm Hawks.  Now they’re in his world and he and Prussia try to help them back.  Fourth fic in the Dare Devil Series.





	1. Chapter One

Dark Waters

**AN: So, this is a bit of an odd fic. Its mixing three fandoms (hetalia, aot and sh) and three previous fics. Shining Waves is the third book in the Dare Devil time line, but I don't think a lot of people realize that. You probably need to read Dawn of a New Age and Shining Waves to fully understand what's going on here. Dare Devil is kinda optional ;) This takes place one year after Shining Waves.**

**Started writing on September 24th 2018**

**Started Editing on October 17th 2018**

Matthew groaned as a kiss was pressed to his cheek. He huffed and pulled all of the blankets up to cover his face. Hiding from the albino and the sun. Gilbert laughed lightly and pulled the covers down again to see an annoyed Canadian.

"Come on, Birdie." Prussia said leaning down and kissing his forehead. He just grumbled again and the Prussian smiled. He was already up and fully dressed ready to go. "Jou need to get up if jou vant coffee and breakfast."

"Can't you bring me some?" Canada whined looking up at him with puppy eyes. "S'il vous plaît?"

Matthew knew it was hard for Gilbert to say no to him. Especially with the eyes and French. The albino just sighed and shook his head. He bit his lip.

"Nein, it'll take jou even longer to get out of bed." Gilbert said kissing his nose. Matthew groaned wrapping his arms around the Prussian's neck. He pulled him down for a proper kiss knowing he was right.

"Fine." The blond sighed exasperatedly sitting up. He got out of bed and changed into his uniform. The albino sat on the bed and watched him. He knew Gilbert was watching him and smiled to himself. Canada turned around and smiled. "Ready?"

"Ja." Prussia hummed taking his hand and kissing his cheek as they started towards the mess hall.

There was an expedition today. The Scouts were going to survey the land south in between the two walls. They were hoping to maybe seal up the other wall with Eren's powers. It would reopen the land in between the walls for people to settle. He knew it would take a while. They had to make sure all the Titans were gone first.

"I'm so happy coffee still exists." The Canadian grumbled taking a sip. He was barely awake. Gilbert smiled seeing him so sleepy, he was adorable.

"I vish we had time for pancakes." The albino sighed. He nodded in agreement.

"Maybe for supper." Canada said with a small smile. Gilbert bounced excitedly. The pair quickly finished their breakfast and started towards the stables. Prussia went to get Mondi while the Canadian grabbed Glacies.

Matthew had taken Glacies on as his horse. Glacies wouldn't let anyone, but Canada ride him. He was very temperamental with anyone else. He'd bite and kick people. They would have put him down if he hadn't taken him. Matthew couldn't let that happen. Spitfire had been getting a bit old and was used as a training horse now. She had always been very gentle and calm. He was sad to let her go, but knew it was time. He knew she'd fit in well there.

The couple did one last check of their horses and equipment before mounting. They trotted up to the other scouts that were starting to divide into their squads. The nations had been placed with the 104th squad for the most part since their trip to the ocean. They were with them today. The couple didn't mind, they were good kids.

The Scouts started to travel to the south gate. It didn't take very long to get there since their headquarters were close. Matthew yawned tiredly as they waited for the garrison to open the gate. Gilbert looked over to him and smiled. He couldn't help, but smile back.

Canada and Prussia had still been talking about leaving, but hadn't actually decided anything yet. They knew they wanted to leave, but still weren't sure when or how. Now that they had found the blond's family they were sticking around. He sighed shaking the thoughts from his mind hearing the gate open.

Glacies stomped his hooves raring to go. He edged forward a bit as the horses in front of them started to move. He urged the horse towards the gate. Gilbert and Mondi were right beside him with the 104th behind them. Canada hummed feeling the wind in his hair. They galloped through the ruins of the old district before getting to an open field.

The Scouts rode in formation for a while using flares to signal were the titans were. Their squad was close to the centre of the formation and didn't have to deal with any titans. They soon came to a dense forest. The squad had to split up and spread out among the trees. He always hated splitting away from Prussia.

Matthew could hear titans stomping about, but couldn't see any through the dense trees. Suddenly, a titan stepped out from behind a tree in front of him. Glacies reared in surprise as he held on. The ugly giant was blocking his path. He didn't have any other choice, but to kill it. He drew his blades before standing up and jumping off his horse. He hooked into a tree trunk and reeled towards the titan. Canada swung right at the ugly giant and slashed through its eyes. It groaned and covered its eyes. They steamed as they started to heal. He hooked into a new tree using his momentum to launch himself at the titan's nape. He quickly slashed through it and reeled away as it fell. He landed in a crouch and put his blades away.

The Canadian whistled and Glacies came right away. He mounted and started off again. He needed to catch up with the rest of the scouts. Matthew listened carefully as he rode. He could hear titans all over the place and hoped his squad mates were okay. He knew they were all capable of killing a titan.

Canada heard a rawr and pulled Glacies to a halt. The horse stomped and wanted to keep going. Eren ran across his path as a titan. He groaned seeing him and was about to go after him, but spotted Mikasa swinging by. The blond knew she could handle him. He wanted to find Gilbert. He needed to know he was okay. He knew the scouts must have been scattered. They hadn't expected this many titans.

"Matthew?!" Someone called from behind him. The Canadian turned to the voice. It was familiar, but he knew there was no way it was who he was thinking it was. He quickly spotted him and his eyes widened.

"Aerrow?" Matthew asked confused riding over. He dismounted not really believing his eyes. The red head immediately pulled him into a hug. "How?"

Canada didn't know how he was there, but it was him. The Storm Hawks should have died centuries ago, especially with the time difference, but Aerrow didn't look any older than the last time he saw him. He was pulled out of his thoughts hearing a titan's steps. He could feel the ground shake underneath them as it got closer. He let go of the Sky Knight and drew his blades. Aerrow copied his action and pulled his short swords. Matthew shook his head.

"Hide in that tree." He said quickly gesturing to a huge hollowed out tree trunk. The red head looked like he was about to argue, but Canada interrupted him. "Please trust me, I'll explain later. You don't know what you are dealing with."

The ugly giant stomped around a tree into view. Aerrow's eyes widened seeing it. Matthew quickly pushed him in the direction of the hollow tree trunk. He made sure he was inside safely before rushing at the titan.

**AN: This fic will be posted chapter after chapter all day today! Sorry for the spam you might get.**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Canada growled rushing forward at the titan. He could tell this wasn't a normal titan, it skipped along towards him. He quickly hooked into a tree getting into the air. The ugly giant saw him coming and tried to swat him away. He reeled out of the way of the hand and slashed through its fingers. The titan whined and he swapped blades. He swept low cutting through its ankles. Matthew reeled back up as the ugly giant started to fall. He stayed in the air for a moment before hooking into and slashing through its nape.

The Canadian jumped off the body sheathing his blades. He quickly ran back to where Aerrow was. He half expected him to not be there, but he was. He peaked out hearing him coming. The blond sighed in relief seeing he was okay. The red head looked at little nervous and put off.

"You killed it." The Sky Knight said surprised. "What was that thing?"

"We call them titans." Matthew said quickly. He knew Aerrow's view on killing, but he didn't have time to explain himself right now. He whistled for Glacies and he came right away. "Do you think the others are here?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Aerrow said looking at the horse. Canada realized he'd probably never seen one before. He put a hand on Glacies neck to calm him. "What is that?"

"This is Glacies. He's a horse." Matthew said with a small smile. He was still very aware of the situation they were in, but wanted Aerrow to feel comfortable. "He's kind of like a living skimmer."

"He's pretty." The red head said reaching a hand out to pet him. Canada gave the horse a warning look and Glacies begrudgingly let him pet him.

"We need to move. It's dangerous out here." Matthew said quickly. He mounted the horse and offered Aerrow a hand. He looked a little apprehensive, but took it anyways trusting the nation. He easily pulled him up. Glacies stomped adjusting to the new weight. "Hold on like your doubling on a skimmer."

The red head nodded and held on to him tightly. Canada started the horse into a canter. He was scanning the trees looking for any of the other Storm Hawks or for titans. He spotted a flash of blue and steered his horse towards it. He smiled seeing Radarr. The blue lemur thing spotted them and quickly ran over. He leaned down letting him climb up his arm. Radarr hugged his face and he laughed lightly. The lemur chirped happily and crawled over his shoulder to Aerrow.

"Birdie!" Matthew's head snapped up hearing the call. He quickly urged Glacies into a gallop towards his voice. They quickly made it into a clearing. He spotted Prussia just finishing off a titan with a terrified wallop close by. Aerrow immediately jumped off the horse and rushed towards his squad mate. Canada quickly went over to Gilbert and checked him over for injuries. "Friend of jours?" He asked gesturing to Junko.

"Yeah." The Canadian said suddenly being hug tackled by the wallop.

"Mattie!" Junko said spinning him around. He laughed as he was set back down. "I missed you!"

"I missed you guys too." Matthew said with a small smile. Glacies nudged his side reminding him where they were. He turned to Prussia. "We need to get them into a tree and find the others."

"Who's left?" Gilbert asked worriedly.

"Piper, Stork and Finn." Canada said. The albino nodded. He could barely remember their faces from photos Matthew had shown him centuries ago.

"Okay, ve'll split up to find them." Prussia said and the blond nodded. Canada gestured for the pair of Storm Hawks to follow them. They went to the tree line and picked the tallest tree.

"We're going to get you three up there and go find the others." Matthew quickly explained.

"We can help look." Junko said and Canada shook his head.

"Not in this case. It's very dangerous out here, the titans will eat you." He said slowly.

The pair looked nervous and nodded. They could tell the Canadian was stressed. Matthew sighed in relief. He picked up Junko while Gilbert helped Aerrow. They seemed to already trust the albino since he did. They quickly pulled them into the tree way away from any titans reach.

"Stay here. We'll come and get you." Canada said and they nodded. The couple hopped out of the tree.

"How's jour gas?" Gilbert asked once they were on the ground. He quickly checked and frowned.

"Low, but not the worst." Matthew sighed and the Prussian bit his lip. "I'll be okay." He said reassuringly.

"Sei vorsichtig, Vogel." Prussia warned.

"Je sais, je serai." The blond said climbing back on Glacies. Gilbert sighed and nodded whistling for his horse. Matthew leaned down and kissed his cheek before riding off into the forest. He started calling their names hoping they'd recognize his voice and yell back. He heard a shrill scream and immediately rode towards it. The Canadian spotted a titan with a familiar blond it its hand.

"Hey! Put me down you ugly thing!" Finn yelled at the titan.

"Finn, I don't think it's listening!" Stork yelled up at him.

"I can see that!" Finn yelled nervously back as the ugly giant looked at him. "Look dude, I don't have any money if that's what you're looking for!"

Matthew stood up and jumped off Glacies immediately hooking into the titan's neck. He quickly reeled in and sliced through its neck. It let go of Finn, but the body started to fall forward towards Stork. The merb was to busy catching his friend to notice the danger. Canada twisted thinking quickly. He kept one hook in the titan's back and the other into a tree keeping the body from falling. Stork finally realized the shadow looming over him and ran out of the way with Finn in his arms.

The Canadian unhooked and swung over to them. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly knowing the titan could have squished him.

"Matthew?" Finn asked surprised wiggling out of Stork's arms. He quickly pulled him into a hug. The nation hugged back. "We're both okay."

"Good." Canada sighed in relief. He could hear more titans' footsteps all around then. He hoped his and Stork's scents would cover Finn's. He wondered if a titan would even try to eat a merb or wallop. He didn't really want to find out. Matthew whistled for Glacies. "Have you seen Piper?"

"No we haven't." Stork said. "We just got here then Finn was grabbed by that thing!"

"Have to watch out for those things." Finn said. He smirked. "It's uglier than you Stork."

Canada snorted rolling his eyes. He quickly whistled again for his horse. Glacies came trotting up to him. He took the horses reins and pet him. The blond took a sugar cube out of his pocket and fed it too him. He was hoping to distract the horse from the fact it wasn't him that was going to be riding him.

"Climb on." Matthew said. The pair looked a little confused, but nodded. Stork still looked apprehensive. He helped boosting them onto the horse's back. Glacies snorted and stomped. He put a hand on the horse's neck calming him. "Treat him kind of like a skimmer." He said giving the reins to Finn. "He'll follow me, you don't need to steer. Just hold on."

"Where are we going?" Stork asked.

"To Aerrow and Junko." The Canadian said and the pair nodded. He waved another sugar cube in front of Glacies nose. The horse tried to snatch it out of his hand, but he wasn't quick enough. Matthew started to move and he followed him. He hooked into a tree and slowly swung through the forest. He only used his momentum to keep going; he wasn't using any gas. He knew he didn't have much left.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Matthew looked over his shoulder making sure Glacies was still focused on him. He had been able to keep the horse's attention on him and not who was on his back. He could hear a few titans around them, but managed to avoid them all together. The Canadian landed in a crouch in the clearing before rolling on to his feet. Glacies caught up with him and nudged his side eagerly. He gave the horse the sugar cube before helping the pair of Storm Hawks off his back.

"Let's get into the tree." Canada said and the pair nodded. He took Finn up first, but Stork was a little more nervous about it. He finally managed to talk him into it and hoisted him up. The merb was terrified and clung to him the whole way up.

Junko immediately pulled the pair into a hug spinning around. Matthew smiled seeing them. He turned and was about to jump out of the tree to look for Piper, but Prussia rode back into the clearing. He sighed in relief seeing Piper on Mondi's back with him.

"Mattie!" She yelled happily as soon as Gilbert helped her into the tree. Piper quickly pulled him into a tight hug. "It's you! He said he knew you, but I didn't really believe him."

"Is this everyone?" Prussia asked looking them over as Piper pulled back.

"Yeah. Thank you." Aerrow said with a bright smile.

"No problem." The scouts said in unison. They smiled at each other.

"How are we going to get them to the walls?" Matthew asked remembering where they were. The Storm Hawks couldn't really ride a horse and they definitely couldn't just walk back.

"I saw a supply vagon. It was empty and there vas no one around." Gilbert suggested. The Canadian nodded. "I'll get it. Jour gas is too low."

"Okay." Matthew said. The albino leaned over and kissed his cheek before jumping out of the tree. "Be careful!" He called after him.

"What was that thing?" Finn asked. Canada wondered if he was talking about the titans or Prussia. "Big ugly thing. What did it want with me?"

"Oh, those are titans." The nation said. "They eat humans. We can't talk to them or anything. All they do is kill and eat people. We don't have any other choice, but to kill them."

"Your world didn't used to be like this." Piper said shaking her head. He had sent them pictures of his world centuries ago before the titans came. "What happened? How long has it been for you?"

"We're not sure what happened. I'll explain more when you're safe." Canada shook his head. "It's been about four hundred years or so."

"Four hundred years?" Aerrow asked slowly. The blond nodded.

"Even longer since I heard from you guys." Matthew sighed. He had call them almost every day, but one day they didn't pick up. He tried a few more times, but never got an answer. He assumed something had happened and moved on.

"So, who's the guy?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow wanting to get to a lighter topic.

Canada bit his lip with a small smile. He was nervous to tell the Storm Hawks. He didn't know their view on two people of the same gender being together. It had never come up. They had been and still were like family to him. He did kind of want their approval.

"That's Gilbert." Matthew said scratching the back of his neck. "He's my fiancé."

"Really? Congratulations!" Junko said pulling him into a bear hug. The Canadian smiled and laughed as the others joined the hug congratulating him too.

"Thanks guys." He said all his worries gone.

Canada looked over his shoulder hearing squeaky wheels and sighed in relief seeing Prussia return with the wagon. They quickly helped the Storm Hawks out of the tree and into the wagon. Matthew mounted Glacies as Gilbert whistled for Mondi. The horse trotted out of the trees. He rode over and grabbed his reins leading the horse beside him. Prussia climbed into the driver's seat. He quickly gave him the rest of his gas as they started off. Canada rode along side the wagon.

"Have you seen any of the 104th?" The blond asked scanning the trees.

"No, ve're all split." Gilbert said meeting his eyes. Canada bit his lip hoping his squad mates were okay. "We vern't expecting this many titans."

The couple kept scanning looking for them as they finally made it out of the trees and slowed. They could see a few Scouts scattered in the open field. They were slowly starting to move towards the walls to let any stragglers catch up. Jean, Armin and Kirsta saw them and rode over.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Armin asked worriedly.

"I saw Eren and Mikasa go by awhile ago." Matthew said. "I haven't seen them since."

Armin nodded worriedly. The trio noticed the new people. They looked at them curiously, but didn't say anything. The Scouts started to group up and more of them noticed the Storm Hawks. Their eyes lingered on Junko, Stork and Radarr.

"Why are they looking at us?" Junko asked. Canada frowned.

"You're different, you're not human. There isn't any other species here." Matthew said sadly. In the Atmos no one cared about species, but he knew here was much different. "Humans here tend to be afraid of what they don't know. They might treat you differently. We have to be careful not to scare them."

Canada hoped to protect them from that. He knew that they wouldn't hurt anyone that didn't attack first, but no one else knew that. More and more Scouts started staring. He shot glares at anyone he caught and they immediately looked away. He'd been to busy glaring to notice Hange ride over until they poked his shoulder.

"So, new specimens?" They asked eagerly glancing at the Storm Hawks.

"Don't even think about it." Matthew growled. Hange immediately backed off. They had never seen him angry before, he was scary. The Scouts traveled quietly for a while.

"This terra is huge!" Piper said catching his attention. He smiled.

"You haven't seen a fraction of it." Canada's said.

The Storm Hawks looked surprised. They looked around curiously at the open land. The Scouts started to pick up speed not seeing any more stragglers. The walls finally came into view. The Canadian sighed in relief seeing them. Prussia relaxed slightly too. The Scouts grouped up closer as they moved towards the walls. The Garrison shot up a flair signalling there weren't any titans in the area.

Matthew finally fully relaxed as soon as he heard the gates clatter closed behind the Scouts. They could finally see how badly their numbers had been impacted. The blond could see Erwin, Levi and Hange talking up a head as they started towards their headquarters. People lined the streets to look at the Scouts.

"It doesn't look much different from the Atmos." Aerrow said looking around. Radarr chirped hopping off of his shoulder and sat next to Prussia. He looked at bit surprised, but wasn't bothered by him.

"It is a bit different." Canada shrugged. "We don't have crystals that power stuff. We don't really have and machines or anything like that anymore. A lot disappeared when the titans came."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Where are we going?" Finn asked leaning over the edge of the wagon. The Scouts had made it through the city and were in a forest.

"Scout headquarters." Canada said. "We'll have to figure out what to do from there."

The Storm Hawks nodded. They looked into the trees noticed and different animals. They asked about them and the pair of Scouts happily answered. The Scouts finally made it back to their headquarters. Matthew dismounted and tied Glacies and Mondi to a post before helping the Storm Hawks out of the wagon. Gilbert was at his side as they heard footsteps. Canada looked over his shoulder to see Erwin and Levi.

"Matthew, Gilbert." The commander greeted. He looked over the Storm Hawks. "Who are they?"

"Some old friends." The Canadian said.

"Oh, right." Erwin said confused. "I'd like to speak with you two and them. Take care of your horses first then meet us in the boardroom."

The couple nodded as the pair walked off. Matthew gestured for the Storm Hawks to follow him. He untied Glacies and Mondi from the post. He started to lead the horses towards the stables.

"Careful." Canada warned. "Don't walk behind them. They could kick you."

The Storm Hawks nodded and moved to walk beside them. He lead the pair of horses and tied them off near their stalls. Gilbert lead the pulling team over and tied them too. They didn't know who they belonged to or if they were still alive. The Scouts took the equipment off the horses before brushing them down. The Storm Hawks were curious and wanted to help. Matthew explained the process and let them help with Mondi and the pull team. He knew Glacies would try to bite them. Once they were done they lead the horses to the pasture and let them go.

"You just leave them there?" Stork asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ja, they just run around and socialize." Gilbert explained leaning on the fence.

"Don't they need a bed to sleep in?" Piper asked watching the horses run and play.

"No, they sleep standing up." Matthew said. The Storm Hawks looked surprised. "It's a defensive thing. If a predator sneaks up on them they're already up and ready to go."

"That's so cool!" Finn said. "Can we do that?"

"You can try." Canada laughed. His mood shifted. "We shouldn't keep Erwin waiting. Let's go see what he wants."

The couple lead them through the building to the boardroom. Matthew pushed in and held the door for everyone. Erwin and Levi were already inside and waiting. The commander gestured for them to sit. They looked a bit nervous, but did. Canada and Prussia sat across from Erwin and Levi.

"So, old friends?" Erwin started. The Canadian nodded. "Who are they and how do you know them?"

"They're the Storm Hawks." Matthew said. He quickly introduced each member. "Way back when, before the titans, I ended up getting sent to their world. They helped me get back here."

Erwin looked confused, but didn't ask any questions. He knew how old the nations were and all of the troubles they could have had in the past. Besides the proof was sitting right in front of him. He wanted to ask about the green man and the one with horns, but he didn't want to anger or offend them.

"I guess it's time for you to return the favour." Levi said sipping his tea.

"We need to go back. We've got a war to finish." Aerrow said and the others nodded.

"How are we going to send them back?" Erwin asked. "We don't have anything close to that kind of technology."

"There is the discord crystal." Canada said.

"You still have it?" Piper asked and he shook his head.

"No, not on me." The blond shook his head again. "I know where it is, but it's outside the walls."

"It's really our only option." Gilbert said biting his lip.

"It's way up north, close to the Nunavut Manitoba boarder." Canada said. He knew only Prussia would understand what he was talking about.

"Could go and get it." Erwin said. "How many days of travel there?"

"Probably about four or five days depending on weather." Matthew said. "It's not exactly the best ground for horses to travel on either. It will be cold so there won't be many titans."

"You'll all go?" Levi asked. The couple looked at each other and nodded.

"It vould probably be best. Just encase we made it up there and can't get back." Gilbert said. "They'd still be able to go home."

"Right." Erwin nodded.

"They'll need training. They don't know how to ride a horse. It would be good for them to learn the 3dmg just encase." Matthew said.

"That would be awesome!" Finn said and the others, accept Stork, nodded eagerly.

"It vould give us time to plan and prep too." Prussia said and the Canadian nodded in agreement.

"Shadis would be the best for training." Erwin said taking notes. "We can send them there later in the day."

"We'll go with them." Matthew said sternly. "Keep them from getting into to much trouble."

"That might be for the best." Levi said and Erwin nodded.

"Okay." The Commander agreed. "Train for about a month or two than come back here to gather supplies and give a status update."

"That'll work." Canada said and Prussia nodded. "We'll leave a bit later in the day."

Erwin nodded and they all stood to leave. The couple lead the Storm Hawks into the mess hall. It was completely empty being mid day. They all sat around a table.

"Guess I should probably properly introduce you." Matthew said with a smile looking at Prussia. "Gil, these are the Storm Hawks: Aerrow, Radarr, Finn, Piper, Junko and Stork." He gestured to each and they smiled. "And this is Gil."

"Hallo." Prussia said with a bright smile. "I've heard a lot about jou guys. It's nice to actually meet jou."

"All good I hope." Piper said and Gilbert nodded. "It's nice to know Mattie found someone."

"Thank you for helping us." Aerrow said gratefully. Canada smiled gently.

"It's the same thing you did for me." Matthew shrugged. "You're like family. I wouldn't have just left you to the titans."

"How did the titans get here?" Finn asked. "They're terrifying!"

"We're not really sure how they got here." The blond said. "As far as we know it was a science experiment gone wrong."

"Very wrong." Finn said and the pair nodded.

"Humanity was almost completely wiped out when they came. There was close to eight billion people and now we're hovering around one million." Matthew shook his head.

"Wow." Aerrow said quietly.

"How did jou guys end up here?" Prussia asked raising an eyebrow wanting to get to a hopefully lighter topic.

"We were doing a normal supply run, but ended up walking in on a witch who was trying to steal from the cyclonians as well." Aerrow explained. "I guess she thought we were guards or something. She cast a spell and we were here."

"How long has it been for you since I left?" Matthew asked. "You still look young."

"It's only been like a month or two." Piper said shaking her head. "It was weird not having you remind us to eat well or worry about little cuts."

"Have you been eating well?" Canada asked with a smile raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, very well." Aerrow said with a nervous smile. The Canadian rolled his eyes.

**AN: I always feel bad having Erwin as the bad guy. He and Jean are my favourite aot characters. I haven't watched or read aot since shining waves so it's been like two years tho.**


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Do you think the time difference is still a thing?" Aerrow asked.

"I have no idea." Matthew said shaking his head. "I know just as much as you do." The group sat around and talked for a little while longer until the Canadian looked out the window noticing it was getting later in the afternoon. "We better get going. I don't want to have to wake up Shadis."

The Storm Hawks nodded and they all stood up. They went back to the paddock and called for their horses. Mondi came right away, but Matthew had to go in to get Glacies.

"His horse seems grumpy." Piper commented as they watched the Canadian finally manage to clip the lead on his halter.

"Glacies is very stubborn and temperamental." Gilbert said petting Mondi. "He only really lets Birdie ride him."

"Birdie?" Finn asked.

"It's a nickname I use for him." Prussia explained with a small smile watching Matthew. He was leading Glacies back over to them. He loved him so much.

"That so cute!" Junko said with a bright smile.

Prussia blushed slightly as Canada finally made it to the gate with Glacies. He opened the gate for his fiancé. Matthew noticed the blush and smiled at him. He closed the gate behind him and the couple lead their horses back into the stables. Gilbert went to grab the harnesses while the blond quickly checked over their horses. He noticed Mondi had a rock stuck in his foot. He easily cleaned it out petting him after. Glacies was jealous and nudged his side with a small whine. Matthew sighed and pet him too.

The Prussian came back with the harnesses. He handed one set to Canada. He let Glacies sniff it before starting to put it on. All of the Scouts horses were trained to pull a cart as well just encase it was ever needed.

"So many buckles." Finn commented.

"Yeah, it's so it'll fit most horses well." Matthew explained tightening the girth. Glacies looked back at him annoyed and he waited. He knew the horse was holding his breath so the strap would be loose later. Glacies finally let it out and he tightened the strap to the proper place.

"Does it hurt them?" Aerrow asked watching the Scouts tightened the straps.

"No, not at all." Canada said tightening the last strap and petting Glacies. "The harnesses are made specifically for them to be comfortable while pulling. If they're left on for a long time they'll get sores though."

"Jou'll learn how to care for a horse as part of the training." Gilbert said and the Storm Hawks bounced with excitement.

The pair led their horses to the same cart they had brought in and carefully backed them in. Matthew went through and attached them so Prussia wouldn't get bit. Glacies had been getting better around him, but he still snapped at the albino occasionally. He finished and helped the Storm Hawks into the wagon. They finally set off. The Storm Hawks were talking quietly among each other before starting a game of Chinese chop sticks.

Canada leaned into Gilbert's side. He sighed and put an arm around his waist using one hand to steer. The horses were following the path and he wasn't to worried. The blond yawned loudly and Prussia smiled.

"Tired already? It's not even that long after supper!" The albino teased. He just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I got up early this morning." Matthew said defensively. Gilbert smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Nap time?" The Prussia asked as he yawned again.

"Then I won't sleep tonight, then I won't get up tomorrow." Canada grumbled.

"I'd get jou up." Prussia said rolling his eyes.

"Oh I know, but I don't want to be too grumpy." Matthew said with a small smile. They stayed quiet for a while until they got close to the training grounds. He turned around to face the Storm Hawks. "Just a bit of a warning." He started. They looked nervous. "Shadis is pretty intense. Its the 'in between season,' so hopefully he'll be a bit more mellow. He's a good man and means well, but he is a bit scary."

"He probably can't be any worse at training than Argyn." Piper said and Canada shrugged.

"It is military training, but it will be the best and quickest way to learn. We won't really bother with a lot of the class work, just focus on the hands on stuff." Matthew explained. "How to ride and care for a horse, how to use and repair the 3dmg and how to kill a titan. Hopefully you won't have too, we'll be there, but it's good to know."

"Yeah." Aerrow said and the others nodded. They finally made it to the training grounds and he spotted Shadis sitting out side on the porch reading. He looked up hearing the wagon and smiled. He stood up and walked towards them.

"Matthew! Gilbert!" Shadis greeted loudly and the couple hopped off the wagon. The Storm Hawks got out behind them. "Still looking the same as always. Finally tied the knot?"

"Not yet." Gilbert said with a smile. "Ve've got all the time in the vorld."

"Still too busy, huh?" Shadis teased. The couple sighed in unison and he laughed. He noticed the Storm Hawks and looked them over critically. "What have you brought?"

Matthew quickly explain who they were and what was going on. Shadis listened and kept shooting glances at the teens. He had noticed that three of them weren't exactly human, but didn't bother asking. He looked a bit sceptical, but still believed the nations.

"I'll train them if you cook." The man said crossing his arms. Gilbert looked a little eager too. Canada sighed.

"Deal, but breakfast is after ten am." The Canadian said extending his hand. Shadis narrowed his eyes, but took and shook it.

"We have a deal." Shadis smiled. "I expect pancakes."

"Oh! Pancakes!" The Storm Hawks said in unison. Matthew smiled.

"I'll leave you to settle in. Use what ever cabin you want." Shadis said. "Be up and ready after ten am." He said with a small smile.

The couple nodded and Shadis went back to his book. They gestured for the Storm Hawks to follow them and lead them to one of the bigger cabins. They pushed inside seeing it was spotless and clean.

"Pick where ever you want." Canada said. The Storm Hawks smiled and went to pick their bunks. He turned to Prussia. "Sharing?"

"Ja." The albino hummed and kissed his nose making him laugh. It had been so long since they had slept apart. It was weird for him to think about it. The pair picked a bed that was pushed up against the wall. It was small just like all the others, but at least only one of them had a chance of falling out.

Matthew looked around to see all the Storm Hawks had all picked at top bunk except for Stork. He went over and showed them were the bathrooms were and where the kitchen was. Just encase they got hungry at night. They went back and went to bed. They were exhausted from the day's events.

Canada went back to Prussia who was already in bed. He smiled taking

his equipment and cape off. The albino opened the covers letting him in. He hummed happily slipping in and curling up.

"Ich liebe dich, Birdie." Gilbert said kissing him gently.

"He t'aime aussi." Matthew said as they broke apart. He tucked his head under the Prussian's chin as he wrapped his arms around his waist. The pair fell asleep almost instantly.

**AN: Been playing a lot of Attack on Titan Tribute game lately again. May not be to into aot, but I still love that game. I am TallPoppy if you see me.**


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"Birdie." Prussia whispered poking his side. The pair shifted a lot through the night. Matthew was in between him and the wall while Gilbert was on the edge. "Birdie, pancakes."

"Gil." Canada muttered sleepily. He pulled the covers up and hid his face. Prussia smiled and pulled them back down. The blond groaned and pushed him away. He yelped and clung to Matthew. The Canadian opened his eyes seeing the albino hanging of the side off the bed. "Oh, sorry!" He said quietly pulling him back into bed.

"Pancakes." Prussia repeated as Canada snuggled into his chest. He sighed and pressed a kiss into his hair hearing him snoring again. The Prussian let him sleep a bit longer before he leaned down and kissed him. The Canadian finally started to wake up. He yawned and looked up at him. "Morgen."

Matthew just grunted as a response. Gilbert hummed and rubbed circles into his hips with his thumbs. The blond yawned again shifting to be closer to him. He pressed light kisses on to his neck and collarbone.

"Time to get up?" Canada asked. His voice was still thick with sleep. The albino nodded excitedly. He sat up and stretched accidentally punching the bunk above them. He groaned really wanting to just lay back down. "I hate mornings."

Prussia laughed standing up. He helped him out of bed pulling him into a kiss. He looked around remembering where they were and smiled. He could see the Storm Hawks sitting up, they looked at him eagerly.

"Pancakes?" Aerrow asked with a smile. Gilbert looked over at him bouncing with excitement.

"Yes, but first we need to get you proper uniforms." Canada said. They nodded as he went over and opened one of the supply crates. He smiled finding sets of clothes. He guessed everyone's sizes giving them the clothes.

"Why are our swords?" Finn asked seeing the insignia on the jacket. "And yours are wings?"

"Swords are for the trainees." Matthew explained. "Wings are for the Scouts, roses are for the Garrison and a horned horse or unicorn is for the Military Police. It's just to show different divisions."

They nodded and looked over the clothes. The couple left them to get dressed and went to the kitchen. Matthew grabbed all of the ingredients and started to make pancakes from scratch. Prussia hopped up and sat on the counter next to him as he started the wood stove. He kept stealing chocolate chips from the bag and eating them. The Storm Hawks came in after a while. They looked weird in the new uniforms when he was so used to the other ones. They watched Matthew cook eagerly. Finn kept trying to steal pancakes from the stack he was making, but Canada smacked his hand away with the spatula.

"Something smells good!" Shadis said loudly coming into the kitchen. Matthew smiled and told them to set the table. He brought the huge stack over and divided them equally among everyone. They ate quickly and quietly happy for the amazing food.

"Well, let's go pick out horses." Shadis said standing up and patting his belly. He took his plate over to the sink and the others copied his action. "How much experience do you have with horses?"

"Just saw them for the first time yesterday." Aerrow said. Shadis stopped in his tracks looking at them like they were crazy. "We don't have them where we're from."

"Well." Shadis shrugged and kept walking. He lead them into the stables and paused. "Pick any of these horses. They've all been broke already and just need a rider."

"Broke?" Piper asked concerned.

"It's just a phrase we use to say they've been trained." Matthew clarified. She nodded and sighed in relief. The Storm Hawks started into the stables looking over the horses.

"So, is the blue thing going to have its own horse?" Shadis asked quietly watching them.

"That's Radarr. Probably not, he'll stick with Aerrow." Canada said and he sighed in slight relief. They probably didn't have a saddle with stirrups short enough. The teens stood beside the horses stalls they had picked and looked back at them. Shadis stepped forward grabbing one of the grooming kits and showing them what each comb was for and how important it is to keep the horses clean.

"It will take you a few times to remember the order." The man said. "The horse will tell you if you're doing something wrong."

Shadis moved into how to tack up a horse. Matthew and Gilbert split to help them as well. Once they were done, they lead the horses out to the arena. Canada quickly assessed the horses. It seemed like they had all picked good tempered animals. Stork still looked a bit nervous about his horse. She kept nudging his side wanting attention, but the merb didn't seem to understand what she wanted.

Shadis quickly explained the basics of how to control a horse, but decided it would be best for them to just get on and ride. The Storm Hawks seem to get a hang of walking quickly and moved up in speed. Matthew noticed Stork was still looking nervous about his horse. He went over to talk to him.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Fine, just fine." Stork said. "How can I know she's not going to try and throw me off though? Or if she'll run on me?"

"She won't." Matthew said petting the horse's nose. "These horses are specifically trained to be fearless. She already trusts and likes you."

"How can you tell?" The merb asked unsure.

"She keeps nudging you wanting attention. Her ears are facing you which means she's listening to you." Canada said with a smile. Stork still looked sceptical. He knew the only way for him to be sure of the horse was to keep working with her. "She wants your approval and trust too."

"Well, she might just get it." Stork grumbled and Matthew smiled letting him continue to ride. He went over to where Gilbert was sitting on the rails. He climbed up next to him. Shadis was in the centre as the teens rode circles around him.

"They're picking this up vell." The albino said and Canada nodded. "They're young. I guess they'll pick things up easier than others."

"Well you can't teach an old dog new tricks." Matthew smiled. "Hopefully they'll pick up the 3dmg just as well. They've still got a lot to learn."

"Ja, the sooner we can get them back the better. Just encase the time difference is still a factor." Gilbert said and Canada nodded. "One day there vas an hour here, right?"

"I think so." The blond shook his head. "It could already be about a month there then."

Prussia just shook his head looking over watching them. The Canadian noticed it was getting later, close to supper. He hopped off the railing to go start cooking. He knew Gilbert and Shadis could handle the Storm Hawks. He hummed happily picking out his ingredients and started the stove again. He missed cooking. Matthew didn't get many opportunities to do so with the Scouts.

Canada went outside once he was finished and called them to dinner. They hopped off their horses and quickly tied them to a post running for the food. They ate and talked about their horses. After they finished eating they went outside and rode again for a while.

It was dark by the time they finished for the day. The Storm Hawks took care of their horses and the older trio watched. They helped when they were needed, but they knew what they were doing for the most part. Matthew smiled seeing them pet their horse's goodnight. He couldn't wait to finally go to bed.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Matthew sighed feeling Gilbert's arms around his waist and his chest pressed against his back. It was late in the night, but he still hadn't fallen asleep. He was busy worrying about the time difference for the Storm Hawks. He hoped it wasn't a factor. The war could get better while they were gone, but it could also get worse.

Canada was pulled out of his thoughts hearing footsteps. He spotted movement and judging by the hair it was Aerrow. He watched him walk to the door and quietly open it. He could see him leaning on the cabins railing through the window. The blond sighed carefully prying Prussia's arms off him. The albino groaned and rolled over. He sat up grabbing his jacket and going outside. He wanted to make sure the red head was okay.

"Can't sleep?" Matthew asked walking up to him and leaning on the railing next to him.

"No." Aerrow said looking up at the stars. "You're worlds so new. I want to see more."

Matthew smiled and gestured for him to follow. He lead him to the training forest and picked the tallest tree. He climbed into the branches helping the shorter teen up. The pair climbed to the highest branches. Canada sat on the branch, but Aerrow stood and looked out over the land.

"It just goes on forever." The Sky Knight said shaking his head. "I remember you said it was big, but I didn't realize you meant this big!"

"This isn't even half of it." Canada said. "There's so much more outside the walls with even more on the other side of the ocean."

"That's amazing." The red head said sitting on the branch next to him. They sat quietly for a while before he spoke up again. "Will we find the crystal? This place is huge, it'll be like finding a needle in a hay stack."

"I know exactly where it is." Matthew said reassuringly. Aerrow still looked unsure. "It's in my land. I can feel where it is. We just need to go get it."

"Why did you leave it?" He asked.

"I never got the chance to grab it when the titans came." Matthew shook his head. "We were way out west when it was under the floorboards in the east."

"Under the floorboards?" Aerrow asked with a light laugh.

"I didn't want someone to accidentally use it." Canada said with a smile. "Knowing my brother he would have ended up in another dimension."

"When we find the crystal," Aerrow started looking over to him. "Will you guys come back with us?"

Matthew didn't respond right away. He definitely wouldn't mind going back. He had missed the Storm Hawks and was so happy to see them again. He was a bit hesitant, they had just found his family again, but Gilbert and him had been talking about leaving the Scouts forever.

"I'd like to, but I won't go anywhere without Gil." The blond said and Aerrow nodded. "I'll talk to him and see."

"I understand." The red head said looking down. "It would be nice to have you back. We missed you."

"I missed you guys too." Canada smiled sadly. "We haven't been that happy with the Scouts lately. We've been thinking about leaving and living outside the walls, but we just found my family again last year." He sighed. "They're really the only thing keeping us around."

"What about Gilbert's family?" The Sky Knight asked. "Is he a nation too?"

"He is, yes. Well, neither one of us are exactly nations anymore." Canada shrugged. "We don't know what happened to his family. They could be fine on the other side of the ocean in another set of walls, but we don't really know."

The pair sat quietly again for a while until Aerrow yawned. Matthew stood up and stretched while the teen looked up at him.

"Better go back to bed. We've got to get up earlyish tomorrow." The Canadian groaned and Aerrow nodded. He started dropping down out of the tree while the Sky Knight climbed down.

"What happened to being afraid of falling?" Aerrow asked finally making it to the bottom of the tree.

"I can catch myself here." Matthew shrugged. "If I fell off a skimmer there is nothing to grab."

"Fair enough." The red head shrugged as they started to walk towards the cabin. He paused and the Canadian stopped with him. "How did you deal with being dropped in a new world? I mean, you did it alone. I've got my squad mates and you. You had no one!"

"I don't know. I've always been laid back." Matthew said with a sigh. He knew what the Storm Hawks were going through. "But I think it was mostly your kindness. I don't know where I would be or how I would have got back without you."

"Thank you again." Aerrow said with a smiled. He knew the Sky Knight was worried. Matthew pulled him into a hug. He sighed hugging him back.

"We'll get you back home." Canada said reassuringly. "I promise."

"I know." Aerrow said pulling back with a bright smile. "I trust you Mattie."

The Canadian smiled as they started back towards the cabin again.

-❄️"We're doomed."❄️-

The next morning, Matthew was awake before Prussia. He hummed tucking his head under his chin breathing in his scent. The blond was trying to think of a good way to bring up what Aerrow had asked. He knew it was a big step, to go to another dimension. Living outside the walls was completely different. He wasn't sure if the albino would go and Canada wouldn't go anywhere without him. He sighed tiredly trying to fall back asleep.

A few hours later he was woken up by a sleepy Gilbert. The albino's hands slipped under the back of his shirt smiling at the warmth. Prussia pressed a light kiss to Matthew's forehead as an apology for waking him. The blond didn't really mind much returning the kiss to his jaw line.

"Morgen Vogel." Prussia said quietly clearing his throat. The Canadian smiled hearing the grogginess. He stretched up to kiss him properly. The albino ran his hands through Canada's hair with a smile as they broke apart. "Jou're avake early."

"Oui, je sais." Matthew said with a small smile.

"Vhere did jou go last night?" Gilbert asked playing with his hair.

"Get cold without me?" The Canadian asked.

"I vas a snowman by the time you got back." Prussia said with a quiet laugh. The blond smile.

"I noticed Aerrow sneak out." Matthew sighed. "I wanted to make sure he was okay."

"Vas he alright?" The albino asked concerned. Canada nodded and he sighed in relief.

"Yeah, just curious about the world." The blond explained. They laid together quietly for a while. He could see that it was light out, but wasn't sure what time it was. He could still hear most of the Storm Hawks snoring. He knew Gilbert's internal clock would tell them when it was time to get up.

Canada decided not to bring up what Aerrow said yet. It was to early in the morning to be talking about serious decisions. He also wanted to give the Prussian more time to get to know the Storm Hawks. He seemed to already care and worry about them like Matthew, but he didn't really know them yet. He hoped Gilbert would be open to the idea. He was his world and the Canadian wouldn't do anything without him.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

**A week later...**

Matthew smiled seeing the Storm Hawks moving through the trees. They were a little clumsy and awkward, but they were getting a hang of it. They had been learning pretty quickly after they figured out how to balance. At first, they had been terrible, but with Shadis's instructions and the Scouts demonstrations they improved. Even Stork had taken well to the 3dmg. He saw it as a great way to escape awkward situations. Radarr on the other hand didn't really like constantly clinging to Aerrow. They didn't have gear small enough to fit him otherwise he would be on his own. They weren't ready to have blades yet or to practice on the dummie titans. They were getting there though.

Canada hummed letting his legs hang over the edge of the branch he was sitting on. He spotted a flash of white coming towards him and smiled. Gilbert landed next to him on the branch in a crouch. He smiled and leaned over kissing his cheek.

"Hallo, Birdie." Prussia said sitting next to him. He put an arm around his waist as the blond leaned into his side. "Jou look beautiful."

"Merci." Matthew said with a small blush. The albino always said things that would make him flustered. "Your hairs a mess."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Gilbert hummed as the Canadian reached up to help straighten it out. He hummed happily at his touch. The Prussian whined when he pulled back. He sighed and looked into the forest. "They're doing pretty good."

"Yeah. Hopefully they'll be able to use blades soon." Matthew said with a smile. He took a breath and cleared his throat. He hadn't asked Prussia yet and thought now would be a good time. "Gil, what would you think of going with them?" He bit his lip nervously. "To their world?"

"I've been vaiting for jou to ask that." Gilbert smiled and kissed his cheek. "As long as jou're there I'll be happy."

"But seriously." Matthew said shaking his head. "Do you really? It's a big decision. Don't say yes just because I want to."

"I'm sure. There's nothing really keeping me here, but jou. Jou're my home, vhere ever jou are I'll follow." Prussia said resting his head on top of the Canadian's. "I vould love to go there vith them."

"Okay." Matthew said with a bright smile. The albino leaned down and kissed him. He smiled into it wrapping his arms around his neck bringing him closer. They rested their foreheads together after they broke apart. "I love you, Gilly."

"I love jou too, Birdie." Prussia said holding him close. "How are jou going to tell jour family?"

"I didn't think about that." Matthew admitted. "We better go visit them and tell them."

"Ja, we could just send them a letter, but that vould be a dick move." Gilbert sighed.

"Yeah, that wouldn't go over well. We'll go like a week before." Canada said biting his lip. "Hopefully they won't be too mad."

"They won't be." The albino said reassuringly. He nodded.

"I guess we could always comeback after they..." Matthew trailed off looking down. The Prussian shook his head.

"We can deal vith that later." Gilbert said sadly and the blond nodded. He sighed resting his head on top of his fiancé's. They sat quietly for a while just watching the Storm Hawks. "Hey Birdie, play tag vith me!"

"Are we five?" Matthew asked with a smirk raising his eyebrow. Prussia just smiled innocently. He poked his shoulder. "You're it."

"Hey! No fair!" Gilbert called as the Canadian hopped out of the tree swinging away. He laughed and jumped out of the tree chasing after him.

-❄️"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you."❄️-

**AN: Sorry for the time jumps, but I don't want to spend to much time on training :)**

**A month later...**

"Ready?" Prussia asked raising an eyebrow. Matthew nodded with a nervous smile. Today was the day they were going to go visit his family.

The pair walked out to the stables where the Storm Hawks were just finished tacking up their horses. They smiled seeing them. The teens were finally using blades and practicing on the titan dummies. Luckily, they hadn't cut them selves or each other, yet. They were pretty good at it so far, but now they were combining their horses and 3dmg.

"Be good for Shadis!" Matthew called after them. They smiled and waved while Shadis yelled he'd be fine. The pair pulled their horses out of the stall and took their time tacking them up. The couple finished and mounted their horses riding out of the camp.

Canada hummed happily at the sun on his skin. Gilbert had pulled up his hood to not get sun burnt. The couple talked as they rode, about anything and everything. The ride was shorter from the training area then from the Scout headquarters. They made it to the bakery after lunch when France was just closing.

"Bonjour Matthieu!" Francis said hugging him. He smiled and hugged Prussia as well. "Salut Gilbert."

"Bonne après-midi, Papa." Canada smiled. The Frenchman gestured for them to follow. He grabbed a plate of leftovers as he lead them upstairs to the kitchen. The trio sat around the table as France pushed the left overs towards the Scouts with a sly smile. "Where's Dad and Alfred?"

"Arthur is at the market, but your brother is still in bed." Francis sighed. Prussia laughed.

"He sleeps longer that jou do." The albino commented. Matthew rolled his eyes with a smile.

"You can go wake him up if you want." The Frenchman shrugged.

"You got any ice?" Canada smiled and stood up.

"In the icebox downstairs." Francis said matching his smile knowing what his plan was.

The blond went to the basement finding the ice before climbing all the way back to the top floor. He quietly pushed into America's bedroom hearing him snoring. He knew were most of the stuff in the house was now. Gilbert and him had stayed over a few times when they got drinking.

Canada hovered over his brother setting the ice on his cheek. He sat back watching him. The American huffed moving slightly and the cold water went into his eye. He groaned and rolled over.

"Don't put ice on my face, Mattie." America grumbled. He immediately sat up and threw himself at his brother hugging him. "Mattie!"

"Hi Al." The Canadian smiled hugging him back. Alfred quickly got 'dressed' before they went downstairs. The blonds sat down at the table. France smiled seeing the red mark from the ice on the American's cheek. Matthew noticed Francis had pulled out some wine and they were drinking. "Don't drink to much. We've got to ride back tonight."

"I know." Prussia hummed kissing his cheek. America groaned while France elbowed him in the side. Matthew blushed lightly while Gilbert laughed. "Vant some?" He offered and the Canadian nodded taking a sip.

"I can get you your own glass, Matthieu." France offered watching them with a smile.

"It's alright. Sharing one glass will probably get us to drink less." Canada shrugged setting the glass back down.

They sat around and talked for a while until Arthur was back from the market. The Englishman was surprised to see them and greeted them with a smile. France was still feeding them more sweets left over from the day.

"So," Matthew started. "Remember when you accidentally sent me to a different dimension?"

"Yes." England said with a small smile. America nodded too, but France looked confused. Arthur quickly explained what happened and the Frenchman didn't look too happy. They looked like they were going to start arguing, but Canada interrupted them.

"Well anyways, on the last expedition we found the Storm Hawks in the forest." The Canadian said. His family looked surprised. "They ended up here and we have to get them back."


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"They're here? In our world?" America said slowly and Matthew nodded. "How do you plan on getting them back?"

"We're going to find the discord crystal. The one that got me home." Canada explained. "It's way up north. Close to Nunavut."

"That'll be a trip." England said and the couple nodded.

"Couldn't you use magic to help them back Cher?" Francis asked raising an eyebrow. Arthur sighed and shook his head.

"No, I don't have my books. I won't take the chance of messing up." The Englishman said. "It wouldn't be safe for them or for us."

"It's okay, we von't mind the trip." Prussia said snaking an arm around Matthew's waist.

"And umm..." The Canadian bit his lip nervously. "We're going to go back with them. To their world."

"What?!" Alfred said loudly. England looked surprised, but France didn't. "Mattie, you're really going?"

"Yes." Canada sighed. "We haven't been happy with the Scouts and they're friends, practically family." He shook his head. "We could probably come back later."

"You don't have to bro." America said with a small smile. "Stay where you're happy."

"You'll get to fly again." England said and Matthew smiled.

"You're finally leaving." France sighed sadly. They both nodded looking down. "I expected it to be soon."

"Ja." Prussia said with a small smile. They sat around and talked for a while. France asked if they wanted to stay for supper and they agreed. Matthew wanted to spend as much time as possible with his family before leaving. The goodbyes were hard knowing it could be the last time they could see them.

"See you later fifty one?" Alfred asked with a small smile as the pair readied to leave. They knew he was fighting back tears.

"Yes, hopefully." Matthew said hugging his brother tightly.

"You better take good care of Matthieu." Francis warned pulling Prussia into a hug.

"I vill. I promise." Gilbert said with a slightly cocky smile. "Bye Franny, later Arthur."

The couple took each other's hand as they stepped back. They waved sadly as they started to walk. Prussia put an arm around his shoulders and kissed his forehead. Canada sighed leaning into his side. They made it to the Garrison post and picked up their horses. The couple rode quietly for a while until they were outside the city.

"Are jou okay?" Prussia asked noticing Matthew's expression.

"Yeah. I feel bad leaving them, but the Storm Hawks are like family too." Canada sighed. The albino rode closer and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He was glad for his support. "Thanks Gilly. I love you."

"I love jou too, Birdie." The Prussian hummed. They rode quietly through the night for awhile until he spoke again. "Did Franny look older to jou?"

-❄️"I like nonsense, it wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living."❄️-

**A few days later...**

"Well, you're off?" Shadis asked. The Storm Hawks smiled and nodded. They had just finished tacking up their horses and were ready to go back to the Scout headquarters.

"Thank you for teaching us." Piper said.

"It was no problem. You're good kids." The man said with a smile. He turned to the pair of scouts. "I'd like to speak to you two for a second."

"Okay." Matthew said. "You guys go ride for a bit. We'll come and get you."

The Storm Hawks had finished their training and the couple was confident that they would be able to make the trip. They had the skills, but no actual experience outside of the training. The Scouts knew they would still have to be careful.

"You're not coming back after this trip, huh?" Shadis asked crossing his arms. He knew the pair well enough that something was up.

"Yeah." Canada sighed. "We're going with them."

"I knew it." The man said with a smile. "Are you telling Erwin?"

"Nein." Gilbert shook his head. "We don't vant to risk him stopping us from going and them getting home. They von't be able to get home vithout Birdie."

"I won't be the one to snitch. I didn't know anything." Shadis said and the Scouts smiled. "It was good to know you two. You were great Scouts and even better people."

"Thank you, Keith." Matthew said with a smile. "It was good to know you too."

"You better get going." Shadis said with a small smile. "Don't keep your commander waiting."

The pair smiled and nodded both shaking his hand before mounting their horses. They waved as they rode towards where the Storm Hawks were. They smiled and started down the trail towards the Scout headquarters. It was the first time the Storm Hawks had rode outside the training area.

Matthew wasn't too worried about them riding, they had all built up trust with their horses. He was just worried about them getting cornered by a titan. He had watched their training and knew that they were capable of killing a titan, but didn't know if they would. The Storm Hawks had always been against killing. The Canadian didn't want them to have too if he could help it.

They made it there after a few hours. They cared for their horses and let them out to the fields. They wouldn't be leaving until tomorrow. Canada could tell the Storm Hawks were a bit nervous to meet with Erwin again. They knew the nations weren't telling the commander about leaving. They had been so excited when Matthew said he and Gilbert would go back with them.

Canada sighed as they walked toward the meeting room. They were only a few minutes early luckily so they didn't have to wait around. Erwin and Levi were already inside.

"Welcome back." Erwin greeted gesturing for them to sit. "How did the training go?"

"Good. They picked everything up quickly." Matthew said with a smile.

"Great." The commander said. He set a piece of paper and a pen in front of Canada. "Please draw out the route you'll take and the timeline."

Matthew nodded and quickly sketched it out. "We'll take the same route out of the walls as we did to the ocean." He said as Erwin looked the map over. "After there we'll be going north east until we get to Hudson's Bay. From there, we'll follow the shore north."

"And how long will this take?" The commander asked.

"About four days once we're outside the walls depending on weather. It could go either way." Matthew sighed and Gilbert nodded. "There shouldn't be many titans. It will get colder the further north we go."

"That's always good." Erwin sighed sitting back. "So, about five days there including travel in the walls and two days to search or emergency day. Twelve day round trip."

"Ja." Prussia said. "Ve'll need shovels."

"Right. We've got those." Erwin's said.

"Good, we'll leave tomorrow morning." Matthew said and the commander nodded.

"I will send a pigeon to Anna." Erwin said and they stood up. "Have a safe trip."

The Scouts nodded and gestured for the Storm Hawks to follow them. They quickly gathered the supplies they needed. They'd check it over in the morning. The couple lead them to where their room was and went to the room next to theirs. It had been marked as a storage room, but they knew it was a bunk room. It was the last room along the hall.

"You guys can stay here for the night." Canada said opening the door. The Storm Hawks nodded. "We'll be right next-door if you need us."


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Prussia smiled kissing his cheek and going to their closet grabbing their backpack. The couple had made sure the Storm Hawks were settled in before going back to their room. They needed to pack their things. They didn't really keep many items, just really important things. Canada grabbed a couple pairs of pants and shirts for both of them packing them away. He found an old hoodie in the back of their closet and packed it too.

The blond heard Gilbert humming to himself as he walked over to were he was packing. He clipped a necklace around Matthew's neck kissing him behind the ear. He looked down and smiled seeing the iron cross pendant. Prussia smiled wrapping his arms around his waist resting his chin on his shoulder. Canada ran his thumb over the pendant and turned in his arms to kiss him gently.

"I forgot we still had it." Canada said and Prussia smiled. The albino had given it to him on their fiftieth anniversary centuries ago. He knew how much it meant to Prussia and was honoured to have it. The blond had worn it almost every day, but when they became Scouts he stopped. He was scared to lose it and it was dangerous to have jewelry while using the 3dmg.

"Ja. We still have these too." Prussia said opening his hand showing him the two rings in his palm. They were just simple gold bands, nothing fancy. Matthew smiled and picked up the slightly smaller one. He took the albino's hand and slipped it on his finger. Gilbert smiled copying his action before pulling him into a kiss. "Ich liebe dich, Matthew."

"Je t'aime aussi." The Canadian smiled hugging him. The albino bent down and picked him up bridal style carrying him the few steps to bed. He set him down before crawling in next to him. "We should really make it official."

"Ja, it's been like sixty jears." Prussia hummed reaching up and tangling his hands in his hair. Canada hummed happily at his touch. He wrapped his arms around his waist pulling them together. They had always taken things slow, even by nations standards. Neither one of them were in a rush and were just happy to be together. "Vho vill we get to officiate?"

"I have no idea." Matthew shrugged. He smiled. "I don't know why but, I bet Stork knows how."

"He probably vould." Prussia laughed. The Canadian sighed and snuggled closer to him. "Are we going to vear dresses?"

Canada snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yes, totally." He laughed and the albino smiled. "Who's taking who's name? Are we hyphenating them?"

"Hyphenating vould be long. We could combine them?" Gilbert suggested with a smirk. "Like Willschmidt or Beilliams."

"Willschmidt sounds like Will Smith." Matthew said and the albino laughed. "Beilliams just sounds weird. I'll take your name, I don't mind."

"I can take jours. It's easier to spell." Prussia hummed kissing his forehead.

"When are we going to need to spell it?" Canada asked and the Prussian shrugged. "Your name has meaning and a family attached to it. Mine is just something I picked when I had to have a last name."

"Okay." Gilbert agreed with a smile. Matthew couldn't help, but smile back. His smile was contagious.

"You're so awesome Gilly." Canada hummed. "I love you."

"I love jou too, Birdie." Prussia said kissing him slowly.

They rested their foreheads together after they broke apart. The albino hummed happily playing with his hair. He was completely relaxed at his touch. Matthew tried to hide a yawn, but Gilbert noticed.

"Jou're so cute vhen jou're sleepy." The albino said kissing his cheek. Canada smiled and sighed happily. Gilbert rested his head on top of his. "Time to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

**AN: Fun fact- Weillschmidt was Prussia's last name, but it fell out of use and was changed to Beilschmidt.**

-❄️"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."❄️-

The next morning Prussia gently kissed him awake. The Canadian was still half asleep when he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him back down into the bed. He hummed curling up using him as a teddy bear. Gilbert wiggled trying to get out of the bigger nation's arms.

"Birdie." He sighed kissing his cheek. "Time to get up."

"Noooo." Matthew whined tiredly. "It's too early. There's no sun."

"It'll be up in an hour." Prussia smiled seeing his violet eyes barely open. He kissed him again unable to resist how cute he was. He sat up pulling Canada up with him. The blond yawned loudly resting his head on his shoulder. He smiled brushing some hair out of his eyes. "Jou get dressed and I'll check if ve've goy everything."

"Okay." Matthew said through another yawn. He took a moment before standing up. He stretched cracking his back with a groan.

Prussia stood up as well making the bed and starting to check through their drawers. The Canadian slowly changed into his uniform. He tucked the necklace under his shirt deciding to leave it on. They had both left their rings on. He went back over to Gilbert and draped himself over him. The albino laughed seeing how sleepy he still was.

"We have time for coffee." The Prussian said.

Canada perked up hearing that. He hummed happily taking his hand as they left their room for the kitchen. The couple made some coffee and found some fruit to snack on. The blond was mostly awake as they went back to their room. The couple finished checking to make sure they had everything and sighed. Prussia picked up their backpack and smiled over at him.

"Ready, Birdie?" Gilbert asked raising an eyebrow. Matthew smiled and nodded.

"Yes, let's go." The Canadian hummed and Prussia nodded.

The couple walked out of their room closing the door behind them for the last time. They went next door and knocked before pushing in. The Storm Hawks were already sitting up and were ready to go. They looked at them eagerly.

"Ready?" Matthew asked and they nodded.

They went to the stables and checked over their supplies and gear before going to get their horses. Gilbert groaned seeing Mondi while Matthew laughed lightly. The horse was covered in mud, Mondi always loved to roll around in mud.

"Mine might be an ass, but at least he doesn't roll in mud." Canada said clipping the lead on Glacies keeping him away from Mondi. The horse snorted and nudged Prussia's side. He groaned and clipped the lead on petting his nose.

"What happened to him?" Junko asked seeing the older nations horse.

"He got into some mud." Gilbert grumbled.

They lead their horses inside and started to groom them. Canada quickly got Glacies cleaned and tacked up. He went to help Prussia clean his horse. They finally finished and mounted their horses. Matthew looked over his shoulder as the Storm Hawks smiled at him.

They started riding down the trail. He couldn't wait to be outside the walls and home again. He knew it wouldn't be for long, but he didn't mind. It would always be his land, but Gilbert was his home. He wouldn't be very happy unless the albino was with him. He smiled to himself thinking about their conversation last night.

Canada was pulled out of his thoughts when they finally reached the district. The people in the streets stopped to look at them as they passed. He hated being stared at and pulled up his hood.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"I'll give you the signal." Matthew said. They had finally made it to the gate and were just readying to go through. He was talking to a Garrison member.

"Alright. There are no titans in sight right now." The member said and Canada sighed. "We're ready at anytime for your signal."

The Canadian nodded and the Garrison member started back up the wall. He went back over and mounted Glacies.

"No titans in sight right now, but keep an eye out." Matthew said and the others nodded. He looked back up to the Garrison and gave the signal. He looked over into the crowd of people that had gathered. His eyes immediately found a familiar face. The Canadian smiled sadly and waved at Alfred. The American smiled and waved back. He could see the sadness in his eyes. He was sad as well, but knew he needed to keep focused.

The gate started to open and Canada turned his attention back to it. Glacies stomped his foot edging forward. He patted the horse's neck with a smile. Prussia looked over at him and smiled urging Mondi forward. They galloped out of the gates into the ruined city on the other side. The blond looked over his shoulder making sure the Storm Hawks were still with them. Their horses were following the older pair while their riders looked around. They were riding in more of a cluster than a line. It didn't really matter as long as they stayed close.

Prussia watched Canada closely as the rode. He'd know exactly when they crossed the old boarder. He smiled seeing the Canadian relax after a few hours of riding. He knew they were back on his land. Matthew looked over at him and smiled brightly.

"It just goes on forever." Piper said. The Canadian looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Are we on your land now?"

"Yeah." Canada hummed happily. The rest of the ride was calm. There were still no titans in sight. The walls came into view after another hour. Prussia shot a flare for the Garrison to see and one was shot back for them. As they got closer the gate opened and they rushed in. The gate clattered closed behind them. Matthew sighed in relief.

"Hello again, Scouts. We got your pigeon." Anna said landing next to them. "How are you?"

"We're good." Matthew said getting off of Glacies and shaking their hand. "How's it going up here?"

"Really good. We're really starting to get back on our feet after the supply route was set up." They said with a smile. Gilbert and the Storm Hawks had got off their horses as well. "Anyways, I'm assuming you're staying the night. We'll take care of your horses. You remember where the cabin is?"

"Yes, thank you." Canada said with a smile. Glacies nudged his side and pet him. "Be careful with this one. He bites." He said.

Anna nodded and he handed the rains over to them. Glacies didn't look happy, but didn't bite them. The other Storm Hawks handed their horses over petting them goodbye for the night. The Scout's led them towards the cabin they stayed in last year. They pushed in and Matthew immediately went over to start the fire. He knew it was going to be cold tonight.

Prussia rolled out their sleeping bag and started to prepare supper. The Storm Hawks sat around him and chatted. The blond easily got the fire going and they started to cook.

"Are these people yours?" Aerrow asked.

"Technically, since they're living on my land, but they don't know what Canada was." Matthew said. "Countries don't exist anymore."

"You still feel your land?" Junko asked and Canada nodded. "Can you feel the titans there?"

"No. I don't know why, but I can't feel were the titans are. They're a blind spot." The Canadian said shaking his head. "A very annoying blind spot."

"You still haven't aged either." Piper said.

"Nope. Don't really know vhy, we both shouldn't be around anymore." Prussia shrugged. "We still heal vell, but not as quickly as we used to."

"Are you still immortal?" Finn asked concerned. Both of the nations shrugged.

"We don't really know for sure." Matthew sighed. "It doesn't bother us that much."

The Storm Hawks still looked worried, but didn't ask anymore questions about it. They asked questions about the walls and why people only lived in two. The pair of Scouts realized they haven't really explained what had happened to the walls. They ate supper and talked. The teens were very curious about their lives and relationship. The couple was happy to answer.

"Okay, bed time." Gilbert said and they all groaned. "We have to get going early tomorrow."

They sighed and nodded. Prussia stood up and offered Matthew his hand. He smiled and took it while the albino pulled him up. The Canadian immediately kissed his nose and they both laughed going over to their sleeping bag. They took off their capes and jackets as well as boots before settling down.

Canada hummed happily as Gilbert's arms snaked around his waist pulling him close. The Prussian yawned quietly as he pressed a kiss to his jaw. He smiled tiredly at the little kiss and tangled their legs together. The blond tucked his head under his chin with a sigh closing his eyes. Prussia pulled the blankets tightly around them wanting to keep warm for the night.

-❄️"All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt."❄️-

The next morning, Gilbert was up first as always. Matthew just huffed and rolled over covering his head. The albino smiled and started breakfast. Aerrow was up next, but everyone else woke up smelling the food. They ate quickly before packing up.

"It's cold out." Prussia commented seeing his breath in the air. Canada noticed his nose and ears were red. He smiled softly seeing them.

"It will get much warmer today." Matthew said. He was enjoying the cold morning. They went into the stables to find Anna and a few other Garrison member just finishing readying their horses. "Morning."

"Good morning." Anna smiled. "Horses are ready to go."

"Thank you." Canada said gratefully. They smiled brightly before waving for them to follow. "Any titans this morning?" He asked as they lead the horses to the north gate.

"Yes, a few." Anna shrugged. "They're not moving. Too cold."

"Good." Prussia sighed and Matthew nodded. They made it to the gate and mounted their horses. Anna scaled the wall to wait for their signal. He noticed the Storm Hawks looked a little nervous at the mention of titans.

"If any of them attack us just keep moving and follow Gil. I can't get lost out here." Canada said with a reassuring smile. They nodded. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. If we get split I'll find you."

The Storm Hawks nodded again. The Canadian knew they were probably worried about getting lost. They realized how big the land was compared to any of the terras. Matthew was worried about them as well. It was their first time outside all the walls in the open fields. It would be their second time around titans.

Canada sighed turning his attention back to the gate. He gave Anna the signal and the Garrison started raising the gate. Glacies stomped eagerly again. He hummed happily feeling the cold wind in his hair. The gate was finally open enough and he started his horse into a gallop.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

**AN: This chapter and the next are re written. This is the second time this fic I've had to redo chaps cuz they weren't synced with my email and were deleted.**

Matthew had his blades drawn as they rode through the gate. There were a few titans in the field, but they weren't moving. The morning was cold and he was enjoying it. He put his blades away once they were past them. They started to head slightly east as they rode north. The Canadian wanted to meet up with Hudson's Bay and follow the shore. It would be easier ground for the horses.

After a while they rode into a forest. They had to slow their horses because of the dense underbrush. The Storm Hawks were curious about all of the new animals they saw. They asked about them and Canada was happy to answer. After a while they came to a river. The blond stopped Glacies to let him drink. He got off the horses back to stretch. The others did the same with groans. Matthew heard a stick snap and looked up.

"What is that thing?" Stork asked pointing down the river at the sound.

"That's a moose." The Canadian said with a smile. It had been so long since he had seen one. He wished he had enough time to go and pet it, but they needed to keep moving. The moose looked over at them before disappearing back into the forest.

As the day went on it got hotter. Canada could hear titans moving through the forest. They carefully weaved around where they heard them. Without warning, a hand reached out from the forest. It easily plucked Piper off her horse.

"Piper!" Aerrow yelled drawing his blades.

"Keep moving!" Canada said jumping off of Glacies and drawing his blades. He could hear Gilbert rounding up the teens to keep going. He knew it would be easier for the blond to take down the titan if he only needed to worry about one person.

Matthew hooked into the ugly giants arm and slashed through the muscles in its arm. Its fingers went limp and dropped Piper. He quickly caught her and swung into a tree setting her carefully on a branch. He quickly checked her over for injuries. He didn't see any, but was still worried.

"Are you okay? Anything broken?" Canada asked quickly.

"No, I'm okay." The woman said assessing herself and he sighed in relief. He knew there wasn't much he could have done out here. The titan's loud steps caught his attention. He growled raising his blades defensively as it stomped towards them.

"Stay here." Matthew said.

The Canadian hooked into a tree and swung around to get to the back of the titan. It kept turning to follow him. He was wasting a lot of gas trying to get behind it. He bit his lip and hooked into its head reeling into slash its eyes. The ugly giant lazily swatted at his wires throwing him off course. He yelped and unhooked. He thought quickly, hooking into a branch and swinging back upwards before he hit the ground. He paused on the tree for a moment to check his gas. It was low, but manageable.

The titan reached towards him and he growled. He jumped out of the way of the hand and hooked into its head again. Matthew reeled in quickly slashed through its eyes. He jumped back and was about to go for its nape, but another titan appeared through the trees. He ignored it and quickly slashed through the first ugly giants' nape.

Canada switched his focus to the second titan. He landed on the ground in a crouch. He knew his gas was getting very low. He growled and readied to attack it. The ugly giant groaned and fell forward. He yelped in surprise jumping out of the way of the falling body.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked quickly hopping off the titan.

"Yes, I'm okay." Canada said listening for more titans. He couldn't hear anymore. Piper looked back over to the titan's body and put her blades away. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, that was easier than I thought." She said with a nervous smile. She was still trying to catch her breath from the whole ordeal.

"Well, congratulations on your first titan." Matthew said giving her a reassuring smile. He put his blades away listening for more titans. He still couldn't hear any. The blond whistled for Glacies and he came right away. Piper copied his actions and her horse came almost instantly too. "Let's get moving. They're not to far ahead."

"You can tell?" Piper asked as they started to ride and he nodded.

Canada knew the others had stopped in a clearing a while ahead. They rode quietly for a few hours before they finally came into the clearing. Matthew sighed in relief seeing everyone was there and okay. He dismounted Glacies and was immediately hug tackled by Prussia.

"Birdie!" The albino said hugging him tightly. He hugged him back kissing him before burring his face in the crook of his neck. All three of them were tackled by the other Storm Hawks. They ended up in a big pile on the ground. "Are jou two okay?"

"Yeah, we're alright." Piper said with a small smile. They all untangled from each other and stood up.

"Stay here for the night?" Gilbert suggested raising an eyebrow looking over to Matthew.

"Yeah." The blond said through a yawn. He knew it would be the best place for them right now. Any other place was a couple hours of riding away. They didn't have enough daylight left. He didn't really want to be traveling in the dark. "Unpack or cook?"

"I'll unpack, jou cook." Prussia hummed kissing his cheek. He smiled and nodded. He went over and took the equipment off of Mondi picking a place to start a fire. He went and gathered rocks and logs. He cleared away the grass and used the rocks to make a safe fire pit. The Canadian easily started the fire before starting preparing the ingredients. Junko had come over and helped him once he finished unpacking.

The pair finished cooking as the others finished unpacking. They sat around the fire and ate. The teens asked more questions about the world and them. The couple was happy to answer. It had gotten dark quickly. As the sun went down it took all the warmth with it. They had decided on watches and went to bed. Gilbert and Finn volunteered to go first while Junko and Stork would switch off half way through the night.

Matthew sighed settling alone in their sleeping bag. The albino had kissed him good night before going into the tree. He wrapped himself up like a burrito. He was tired, but didn't fall asleep right away. After a while he finally managed to.

Hours later he was woken back up when Prussia was trying to get under the blankets. He huffed and let go of the covers and rolled onto his stomach. He used his arms as a pillow feeling a weight on his back. He wondered why the albino was sleeping in such an odd position. Canada was too tired to really care. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Prussia smiled shifting closer to Canada. The morning was freezing and there was frost on the grass. The blond was keeping him nice and warm. He knew he should get up and start breakfast, but he really didn't want to move from the warmth. He heard a whine and a snout popped up from under the covers.

Kumajirou had been there when he had gone to bed last night. He had been confused seeing a lump under the covers on Canada's back. He peaked under the covers seeing the cub. He growled at the albino, but realized it was just him and curled back up.

Gilbert grumbled hearing the pair of Storm Hawks coming back from the tree. He sighed and sat up. He quickly put on his jacket and cape before going to revive the fire. He heard Matthew huff and roll over. He looked over his shoulder and smiled seeing the pair. Kumajirou was trying to nose his way back under the covers. The Canadian mumbled tiredly in his sleep letting the bear in.

After a while some of the Storm Hawks woke up. They looked at Prussia, but also seemed to not want to get up. They got up after a while smelling the food. They warmed their hands by the fire. The albino heard Matthew yawn again and knew he was starting to wake up.

The Canadian sighed feeling warmth on his chest, but knew Prussia wasn't there. His eyebrows furrowed and he lifted the blankets to see a ball of white fluff looking at him. A smile spread across his face seeing the cub, Kumajirou crawled up and nuzzled into his neck.

"Oh, hello, little bear." Matthew hummed running his hands through his fur. "Where have you been?"

"Up north." The polar bear said through a yawn. "What about you?"

"Down south." Canada replied with a small laugh. Kumajirou just rolled his eyes. He sat up with the cub in his arms. He stood up and went over to Gilbert without putting his jacket or anything on. He sat down next to him and leaned into his side. "Morning."

"Good morning, Birdie." Prussia said kissing his cheek. He gave Kumajirou a scratch behind the ear. "Hallo kleiner Bär."

"What is the fluffy thing?" Stork asked noticing the cub.

"I'm a polar bear." Kumajirou said wiggling out of Canada's arms. Radarr looked at him curiously and jumped off of Aerrow's shoulder. They started to talk. The cub seemed to actually understand Radarr.

"He can talk?" Piper asked.

"Comma can, but others can't." Matthew said. "He's kinda like us. He's as old as me."

"Kuma." Prussia corrected with a smile. The blond just smirked and rolled his eyes. He finished cooking breakfast and handed it around. Kumajirou came back over and pawed at his arm wanting some. Canada was happy to share his food with the cub.

"Are you coming with us?" Matthew asked when they finished breakfast. Kumajirou looked up at him curiously. He quickly explained what was going on and where they were going.

"Yeah, I'll go with you, Watt." The cub said and Canada smiled.

They got up and started to pack. Prussia put the fire out while the Canadian readied their horses. Kumajirou had clawed his way up to his shoulders and laid across his neck almost like an airplane pillow. When he started to tack up Glacies, the horse noticed the cub on his shoulders. He tried to nip Kumajirou, but the bear took a swipe at him. Matthew sighed knowing they'd be competing for his attention the whole ride.

The Storm Hawks finished packing and they all got on their horses. They started to ride through the forest again. There were no titans as they moved. It was too cold for them to be moving. As the day went on it only got colder. They had stopped to put on an extra layer of clothes. Matthew didn't need it, he was still happy feeling the cold.

Radarr had climbed his way along the horses to talk to Kumajirou. They were sitting on Glacies back behind Canada. The horse didn't look to happy, but he pet his neck and he seemed more content. They rode for another couple hours weaving around dozens of lakes. It was a quiet day because of the cold, but none of them really minded the lull.

After another few hours it was starting to get dark again. The days were getting shorter. The set up camp next to a lake for the night. They sat around the fire and talked. After supper they decided on watches. They didn't really need them since it was cold and night, but they rather be safe than sorry. Matthew and Aerrow volunteered to go first and switch off half way through the night with Piper and Finn.

"Night Gilly." Canada hummed kissing him good night. The albino smiled and kissed his cheek. "Keep warm."

"Ja, I know." Prussia sighed letting him go. Kumajirou was already asleep in their sleeping bag. He picked the cub up to get under the blankets. He squirmed, but realized it was just the Prussian and curled up with him.

Matthew smiled seeing the two and started towards the tree. Aerrow was already part way up when he started to climb. They both made it to the top and sat on the branches.

"I still can't believe how big your world is." Aerrow said looking out over the land. Canada smiled as the wind blew lightly.

"How was your world when you got sent here?" He asked looking over to the Sky Knight. "Cyclonia still going?"

"Yep, capturing one person doesn't bring down an army right away." Aerrow said. "They are starting to fall apart, but very slowly. The Sky Knights are still recovering as well, but we're all hopeful."

"You'll get there eventually." Canada sighed and Aerrow nodded. They stayed quiet for a bit before the red head took a deep breath.

"So, how did you and Gil get together?" He asked scratching the back of his neck. "Did he ask you out or did you ask him?"

"Going to finally ask Piper out?" Matthew asked. Aerrow's eyes widened. He looked surprised.

"Is it that obvious?" The Sky Knight grumbled.

"It's pretty obvious." Canada said with a small smile. The red head looked embarrassed.

"So? You and Gil?" Aerrow asked wanting to get the attention off himself.

"I asked him out for coffee after one of the nations' meetings. We'd been flirting for a while, but he never made a move because my Papa scared him. They'd been friends for centuries." Matthew said with a smile. He could remember how flustered and nervous the albino had been when he asked. "I just asked him out and talked to him, it grew from there. Just talk to her."

"It's not that easy." Aerrow grumbled and Canada smiled in understanding.

"I know, but it's true." The blond hummed. He wondered if the red head waited long enough Piper would ask him. He had picked up on it the first day he was in their world. It was very obvious that he liked her and she like him. "Talk to her like you would any other time. Ask her to go for a ride or something. I'd probably make your intentions clear though. That it's more of a date than a friends thing."

"What if she says no?" The Sky Knight asked nervously.

"Then respect her decision." Matthew said. "But I don't think you have anything to worry about."

**AN: Won't be focusing on Aerrow and Piper's relationship. Just smol mentions of it**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

The next morning they slept in. It was freezing out, even more than yesterday. Gilbert had gotten up first. He dug through their pack and put on Matthew's old hoodie over his shirt. He put his jacket and cape on as well before going to revive the fire again. Kumajirou had crawled out of the covers smelling food.

Canada woke up a while later. Everyone else had already gotten up and were by the fire. He just sat and peaked out of the blankets to watch them. He was happy that the Storm Hawks and Gilbert got along so well. He wasn't really too worried in the first place. They were teenagers and the albino acted like one most of the time. Prussia trusted them and the Storm Hawks trusted him completely as well.

Matthew yawned and sat up. He got out from under the blankets and stretched. He went over and sat down next to his fiancé. Gilbert hummed happily leaning into him.

"Jou're so varm." The Prussian said. The blond smiled and wrapped his arms around him to keep him warm. Kumajirou wiggled his way in between then and the couple laughed. The Storm Hawks smiled watching them. "It's really cold today."

"Oui." Canada said through a yawn. He looked up at the sky seeing thick clouds in the distance. "It's going to snow later."

"I better vatch out for vild snow balls then eh?" Gilbert asked imitating his accent. The blond snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Ja, jou better vatch out, liebe." Matthew smirked kissing his cheek. The albino blushed slightly looking away. The Canadian knew he liked it when he imitated him or spoke German. They were both fluent in each others language.

Canada hummed to himself finishing the cooking for Gilbert. He handed it around taking a bit extra for Kumajirou. They ate quietly and cleaned up right after. They started riding and weaving around even more lakes. As they continued north it got colder and colder. He still really didn't mind the cold, but he knew the others were feeling it. It started snowing lightly and Matthew hummed happily.

About an hour later they finally made it to Hudson's Bay. He could see for miles. He spotted ice flows in the distance through the light snow. Gilbert looked over at him and smiled. It had been forever since they'd been this far north.

"Ich vermisse das." Prussia sighed. Matthew smiled in understanding. They always use to come up here when they wanted time away from everyone.

They continued along the shore line until it started to get dark. By now, snow had accumulated on the ground. It was still snowing lightly, but Canada knew it would get to cold to snow overnight. They started the fire right away and sat close to it.

"I wish marshmallows were still a thing." Matthew grumbled craving smores. He sighed picking at the potatoes. Gilbert smiled and kissed his cheek. He stole one of the potatoes from his plate, but Kumajirou stole it right off his fork.

"Hey!" Prussia yelled in annoyance and the blond laughed. The cub quickly ate the potato. He glared at the little bear.

"How much longer until we get there?" Piper asked.

"We should be getting there tomorrow afternoon." Canada said with a small smile. The Storm Hawks sighed in relief. "Not too much longer, guys."

They didn't bother on deciding watches for that night. There were no titans this far up north. They bedded down for the night. Gilbert hummed at how warm Matthew was. Kumajirou was curled up at their feet under the blankets. He wrapped his arms around the Canadian's waist pulling him closer. Canada smiled and pressed a kiss to the albino's collar bone as his cold hands snuck under his shirt. He traced along the blond's back warming his hands. Matthew didn't really mind.

"Are you sure about this? You want to go?" Canada asked quietly. He knew he was ready to leave, but he wanted to make sure the Prussian was really wanting to go. "Once we leave it could be years before we could get back."

"Ja, I'm sure." Prussia said kissing his forehead. "I'm ready to go. I've heard so much about their vorld from jou and from them. I'm excited to see it."

"Okay." Matthew said with a bright smile. Gilbert smiled back and couldn't help himself, but kiss him. "I love you."

"I love jou too, Mattie." Gilbert hummed as the Canadian tucked his head under his chin. He pressed another kiss to his collar bone and sighed contently closing his eyes.

-❄️"Life isn't about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself."❄️-

The next morning, Matthew was awake before Prussia. He yawned sleepily snuggling closer to the albino. They had shifted a bit through the night. The albino had his head completely under the blankets pressed to the blond's chest. Matthew had his legs over the Prussian's hips. Kumajirou hadn't moved at all and was still at their feet.

Canada peaked out from under the blankets. The ground was still covered in snow and now their sleeping bag had a layer over it too. It had seemed to keep them insulated. He shook his head realizing he had snow in his hair. Kumajirou noticed he was awake and stomped his way up to him waking Prussia in the process.

"Ah, Kuma." The Prussian grumbled as he stepped on his face to get to Canada. He popped his head out to glare at the cub. He just looked innocently back at him. Gilbert shivered and went back under the blankets again. "Morning, Birdie." He said into his chest.

"Good morning Gilly." Matthew hummed running a hand through Prussia's hair. He sighed and pressed a kiss in to his chest. Kumajirou whined at the lack of attention and he laughed moving his other hand to pet him. "I guess we should get up and start breakfast."

"Nein." Gilbert said arms tightening around him. His voice was slightly muffled by the blankets. "Jou're varm. I don't vant to move."

"I can make breakfast." Matthew offered.

"But then I'll lose jour heat." Prussia whined. He was always a bit whiny when it was this cold. "Stay, Birdie."

"Okay." The Canadian hummed peaking out again. It didn't look like the Storm Hawks were awake yet anyways. Gilbert hummed happily shifting up slightly and tucking his head under Matthew's chin. He pressed a kiss to his neck. The blond smiled and wrapped his arms around Prussia's back pulling him closer. Kumajirou had settled curling up above Canada's head.

The couple stayed in bed until the teens started to wake. Even then, Gilbert whined about getting up. Matthew had kissed his forehead and wiggled out of his grip. He went and got the fire started and Prussia was at his side immediately. He wrapped himself around the Canadian trying to stay warm. He started breakfast as the Storm Hawks got up. They immediately put on their heavy winter gear and sat next to the fire.

"How are you not cold?" Finn asked seeing Matthew with just his shirt and pants on.

"I'm a northern nation, cold is my thing. It doesn't bother me." The Canadian shrugged. He finished cooking as Kumajirou crawled into his lap. He handed the food around before giving the pot to the cub. Radarr hopped off Aerrow's shoulder and went over to the bear. The pair shared the pot.

Once they were done breakfast they quickly packed up and went on their way. Matthew knew they were eager to get the crystal and go home.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Canada hummed as they rode. They were still following the shore line. It had gotten slightly warmer, just enough to start snowing again. The Storm Hawks and Gilbert had their hoods up, but he didn't. He never minded the snow in his hair. He missed the cold living down south for years.

The albino kept looking over at him every few minutes. He was still expecting him to throw a snowball. The Canadian just smiled knowing what he was thinking. He let him wait and anticipate it for a couple hours. Later, Matthew reached into a tree and grabbed a handful of snow. He expertly shaped it into a ball and lightly threw it at Gilbert.

"Birdie!" Prussia laughed brushing the snow off his shoulders. He grabbed his own handful of snow and threw it at him. Canada and Kumajirou both leaned out of the way of the ball. It ended up hitting Finn.

"Hey!" The young blond yelled.

Finn jumped off his horse and made a snowball throwing it at the Prussian. Gilbert ducked and it hit a tree behind him. He quickly got off of Mondi and made another snowball. He threw it at Canada, but he easily moved out of the way. The Canadian hopped off of Glacies and threw another one at Prussia.

By now all of the other Storm Hawks were off their horses and throwing snowballs. Stork had made himself a fort and was just hiding. Finn and Junko had banded together trying to hit Gilbert. He was hiding behind Matthew who was throwing snowballs from behind a tree. Aerrow and Radarr had climbed into a tree and were throwing from up there. Piper was hiding underneath him throwing at Junko and Finn.

"No fair!" Finn whined after Aerrow dropped snow on him from above. They laughed as he shook the snow from his hair. Prussia took the opportunity while Canada was distracted to shove snow down the back of his shirt. He yelped in surprised shaking the snow from his shirt.

"Payback!" Gilbert laughed as he got the snow out from his back. He hadn't realized the Canadian still had snow in his hand. He smushed it into the albino's hair. He just sighed exasperatedly. "I really should have seen that coming."

"Yep." Matthew laughed kissing his cheek. He shook his shirt getting the rest of the snow out while Prussia shook it from his hair. The Storm Hawks were cleaning themselves off as well. They kept looking at each other expecting someone to throw more snow. "Well, let's keep moving."

"Yeah." Aerrow smiled. Their horses hadn't gone far and were ready to go. They mounted and started on their way again. "How much longer?"

"We can start cutting inland soon. We'll be there by nightfall." Canada said with a smile. They rode quietly for a whole before the blond turned them inland. They only rode a few kilometres before he stopped them. He could see a bit of concrete sticking out of the snow. "We're here."

"Really?" Piper asked and Matthew nodded. He got off of Glacies and drew a x in the snow. Everyone else got off their horses as well.

"Right here. About a foot or two under." The blond said. "The ground is frozen though. It'll be best if we set the campfire there for a while. It'll help it thaw."

The Storm Hawks nodded and they started to set up camp. Matthew got the fire ready making sure it would burn for a while. They made supper and talked for a while. They decided to leave digging until the morning. The Canadian put more wood on the fire to keep them warm and thaw the ground further. All of them pulled their sleeping bags closer to the fire for the night. They didn't bother with watches. They hadn't seen a titan since the first day out of the walls.

"It's so cold." Prussia murmured once they were under the covers. He had his back to the fire. He immediately hid his head under the covers. Matthew hummed and pulled him close as he buried his face in the crook of his neck. "But jou're so varm."

"It's not that cold." Canada said through a yawn. He still really wasn't feeling the cold. He had a foot sticking out of the blankets. "It's only like minus fifteen."

"Only." Gilbert grumbled. The blond could hear the eye roll in his voice. He laughed lightly nuzzling into the albino's hair. They both signed contently in unison and laughed quietly. "Gute nacht, liebling."

"Bonne nuit, mon nounours." Matthew hummed pressing a kiss into his hair and closing his eyes.

-❄️" Not all of us can do great things. But we can do small things with great love."❄️-

The next morning, the Storm Hawks were up before the nations. They were up and cooking before even Gilbert woke up. He just grumbled looking at the fire. He wanted to move, but he didn't want to leave the warmth from Canada. Junko was sitting up still in his sleeping bag while cooking. The others were doing the same.

Prussia sat up trying to take the blankets with him, but the Canadian grumbled and turned over pulling them with him. The albino shivered and stole Matthew's winter jacket from their bag. He sat by the fire warming his hands. He had his shirt, Matthew's hoodie, his winter jacket, Matthew's winter jacket and cape on. He could still feel the cold. Kumajirou came over and crawled into his lap after a while.

Canada didn't wake up until breakfast was finished. He was still half asleep leaning into the Prussian's side as they ate. The cub kept stealing food from his plate, but he didn't really care too much. He was more awake after breakfast when they put the fire out.

They carefully moved the logs and embers out of the way as Finn grabbed the shovels. The Canadian broke the ground where he knew the crystal was. They got down a little way before they hit frozen soil again. It took both his weight and Junko's weight on the shovel to even get it into the ground. It took them a while to make it down far. They finally hit something solid and Piper crouched down to brush some of the dirt out of the way.

"That's it!" She said excitedly. The woman looked up at him and smiled brightly. He crouched down next to her and started to carefully chip away at the frozen soil around it. It was a slow process to excavate the crystal. Canada really wished he had left it in the prairies or something. It was such a pain, but they finally got it out. "It looks the exact same."

"Do crystals even age or, ah, deteriorate?" Aerrow asked raising an eyebrow as Piper handed Matthew the crystal.

"I know they do if all their power is used, but otherwise I don't know. There haven't been studies." The woman shrugged.

"What are we doing with the horses?" Stork asked petting his.

"Ve'll take all of their equipment off and let them go." Prussia said as Mondi stomped towards him. "Horses didn't used to be domesticated, they'll be fine out here."

"I'll miss them, can we take them with us?" Finn asked petting his horse.

"I don't think the crystal will work for that many bodies." Matthew said shaking his head. "Besides, they wouldn't like the Condor. There's no grass or enough space to run around." He sighed. "It will be better for them to stay here."

Finn sighed and nodded. They whistled for their horses and they came right away. Canada pet Glacies taking his saddle and bags off. The horse seemed to be confused when his bridal was removed. He nudged the blond's side and he pet him again.

"You can go bud." Matthew sighed as the horse nudged him again and he pushed his nose away. He showed his empty palms. The horse snorted and turned away from him and started to walk away. He kept pausing and looking back at him waiting for the Canadian to go after him. Glacies looked a bit sad that he didn't and stomped off into the forest.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Matthew sighed seeing the horse go. Kumajirou seemed happy that his competition was gone. He nuzzled into the Canadian's neck and he pet him. Mondi ran off after him and he walked over to Gilbert. The Prussian put an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"Ready?" The Canadian asked looking down at him. He looked up and smiled nodding excitedly.

They turned back towards the other Storm Hawks who were still saying goodbye. He knew it was hard for them. They may have only had their horses for a little over a month, but they were attached to them. The nations knew how to say goodbye, they'd done it so many times over the years.

"Okay." Aerrow sighed turning back towards them. The others finished saying goodbye and watched their horses go before turning back to the nations. "We're ready. Remember how to use the crystal?"

"Yeah, just imagine where you want to go." Canada said. The Storm Hawks stood in a tight circle and he smiled. They looked at him excitedly. He sighed and closed his eyes imagining the Condor. He felt the wind change and it was a lot warmer. He opened his eyes seeing nothing, but sky.

"We're back!" Finn jumped excitedly. Junko laughed and pulled them all into a tight hug. They ended up in a heap on the deck.

"What day is it?" Piper asked looking around. It didn't seem like it was far a head, but they weren't sure. They carefully untangled from each other and stood up. Piper and Stork started to head towards the helm to look. Kumajirou hopped off his shoulders and Radarr jumped off of Aerrow's. The pair followed the others to go in and explore. He hoped they wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"Wow." Gilbert said looking around. Matthew smiled looking out at the sky. He could see a few terras sticking out from the clouds. He realized the Condor was parked on top of a terra. "It's beautiful. I understand vhy jou vanted to stay."

"You haven't seen a fraction of it." Aerrow said with a smile. The nations smiled back. "Your room is still the same. We haven't touched anything. Same with your skimmer."

"Thank you." Matthew said with a smile.

"Oh! I guess we should give you your knives back." The Sky Knight said gesturing for them to follow.

Gilbert took the Canadian's hand as they went inside. He was so curious about everything. He saw the skimmers and smiled. Each one seemed to have its own theme colour and he picked out Canada's easily. He noticed writing on the walls too. The Prussian couldn't read it, but realized it was the Atmos's written language. He knew he'd have to learn it.

"I haven't used throwing knives since the last time I saw you guys." Matthew's said as Aerrow handed him them and his dagger. "I'm going to need practice."

"Going to split an arrow again?" The red head asked and Canada rolled his eyes. He turned to the albino. "You'll need something too. What do you use, Gil?"

"Ummm." Prussia said looking over the weapons. Matthew already knew what he'd pick. "Sword?"

"We've got that!" Aerrow smiled and picked it off the wall handing it to him. He took them and looked it over. The Sky Knight explained how the sword worked and he looked excited.

"Ve'll need some sparring practice too. It's been awhile." Prussia said feeling the weight and balance of the sword.

"I'm always up to sparring." The Sky Knight said with a smirk. "I guess we should get you a skimmer too."

"Ah, I think I'll just stay with Birdie." Gilbert said scratching the back of his neck. "I trust him more than I trust myself. He's got experience vith that, I don't."

Canada smiled hearing that. He yawned and the teen laughed. They decided to go back to the bridge. The trio started back up towards the helm. Piper looked up and smiled seeing them enter.

"So, how long has it been?" Aerrow asked raising an eyebrow.

"A day, just a day." The woman said. "So much for the time difference."

"It's one thing you don't have to worry about." Canada sighed in relief. He didn't want them to have to deal with a huge time jump. At least they didn't have to worry about the war getting worse.

"Well, let's get moving." Stork said starting the engine. "What's our heading?"

"Anywhere. Stay around the outskirts." Aerrow said and the merb nodded. Junko and Finn came into the helm and Piper told them what was going on. "So, Mattie." The red head started with a smile. "Pancakes?"

"Of course." Matthew smiled.

The teens and Prussia bounced with excitement. They went into the kitchen and the blond started to cook. He hummed as he moved remembering exactly where everything was. It may have been centuries for him, but it didn't feel like it. He finished cooking and set the gigantic stack of pancakes in front of them. Once they were finished the Storm Hawks split off to do their own things.

Matthew lead Gilbert to his room, their room, and sighed taking his 3dmg off. The albino copied his actions and looked around. The Canadian started to put away their things into the small dresser. He put the discord crystal away as well. He sighed and smiled when he was done.

"So? What do you think?" Canada asked turning to Prussia. He smiled brightly and kissed him.

"It's awesome!" Gilbert said excitedly as they pulled back. "It'll take some getting used to, but I'm excited."

"I guess I need to teach you how to read, huh?" Matthew said and the albino nodded. "I'll show you around first though, it's a bit more important."

Gilbert nodded and the blond smiled. He lead him around the Condor explaining and showing him where everything was. He knew the Prussian would probably get lost since he couldn't read yet. They stopped at the medical bay. Canada checked to see what supplies they had just in case anything happened, they were fully stocked. He also pointed out the spots he used to sleep in just encase he wasn't in bed at night. Once they were done they went and sat out on the deck.

"Vhat's under the clouds?" Gilbert asked looking over the edge of the Condor. The Canadian sat on the edge and let his legs hang over. The albino sat next to him, but stayed back a bit. "Vater?"

"No, it's lava." Matthew's said. The Prussian looked surprised. "They call it the wastelands. Terra's are the only really habitable land. They're like islands in the sky. Each terra is different too. They all have completely different environments."

"And everything's powered by different crystals?" Prussia asked and the blond nodded. He explained what he knew about the crystals and he kept asking more questions.

They ended up talking for hours. The Prussian was so curious about their new home and he was happy to explain what he knew. After a while they were both yawning. Gilbert stood up and offered him a hand. Canada took it and he pulled him up into a kiss. They broke apart and laughed.

"Bed time, Birdie?" Prussia asked and the blond nodded. They walked hand in hand back towards their room. Matthew laid down and pulled him down with him. The albino hummed happily kissing his neck and wrapping his arms around him. "I love jou, Matthew."

"I love you too, Gil." Canada smiled kissing him again. He wrapped his legs around Gilbert's waist shifting closer to him.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

The next morning, the pair got up and went to get breakfast. They went into the kitchen seeing it was empty. It looked like someone had been in and out earlier. Matthew picked out a galapple and handed it to Prussia. He raised an eyebrow at the fruit.

"It's their version of an apple." The Canadian explained and Gilbert shrugged taking a bite. He was surprised to see the inside was a bright purple. Canada smiled sweetly knowing the purple was going to dye his mouth. He was going to tell him, but decided to let him figure it out. Matthew took a bite of his own seeing the inside was blue. The Prussian saw his was different and raised an eyebrow. "All the insides are different colours."

After breakfast the pair went into the hanger. Canada hummed tinkering with his skimmer. The Prussian sat next to him and watched. He had no idea what his fiancé was doing, but still loved being with him. He asked about it and the blond started to explained. He still really didn't know what he was talking about, but loved to see how happy and excited he was about it.

"I get to ride and fly vith jou again." Prussia hummed and Matthew leaned over and kissed him. The albino noticed he kept looking at his mouth smiling. "I missed it."

Canada hummed thinking back. The Prussian had never been nervous to fly with him. Even the first time he was completely relaxed and at ease. Prussia always loved flying with him. Matthew had been a bit nervous the first time he had the albino on the back of a bike. He knew he drove dangerous and a bit aggressive. He slowed down and drove a lot more safely when Gilbert was with him.

"Morning guys!" Aerrow greeted and the pair looked up and smiled. Matthew already knew by the look on his face what he was about to ask. "Wanna spar?"

"Ja, I need practice." Prussia said standing up and stretching. The Canadian nodded in agreement, but let the albino go first.

"Go easy on him." Matthew said with a small smile. Both of them rolled their eyes. The pair drew their blades and he put his stuff away to watch.

"When was the last time you fought a person with a sword?" The red head asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't even remember. Centuries probably." Prussia shrugged immediately picking up a defensive stance. "Don't vorry about going easy. I'm a Teutonic Knight."

"And I'm a Sky Knight." Aerrow said with a smirk.

The red head got into a fighting stance too and the albino immediately attacked him. He quickly realized that Gilbert's fighting style was completely different from Matthew's. He was more of a brute head on attacker while the Canadian just defended. Prussia did well against him considering he hadn't fought in centuries, but Aerrow got the better of him.

The Sky Knight blocked his attack and flipped over top of him. He hooked his foot around the Prussian's ankle tripping and pinning him to the ground. The pair laughed and he helped him up.

"Jou're bouncy." Gilbert said and Aerrow smiled. The albino was trying to catch his breath, but the teen was fine.

"You're mouth is purple by the way." Aerrow said with a smile. Prussia looked confused while Canada and him laughed. "Purple galapples will dye your mouth."

"Birdie!" Prussia complained and the pair kept laughing. Matthew smiled innocently while the albino tried to wipe his tongue and lips off. "Jou're mean."

"Yeah, I know." Canada laughed with a smirk. He put his hand up and Prussia sighed looking at it for a second before taking it and pulling him up. "You love me though."

"The dye might fade, but that von't." Gilbert said and the blond smiled. He leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Awwww." Aerrow said with a bright smile. The pair blushed as Canada drew his dagger. He stepped forward getting into a defensive stance. Prussia sat down crossing his arms to watch.

Matthew had done a lot better against the Sky Knight. He had been his sparring partner for almost two years. He knew his tricks and style. He was still trying to get him to attack, but Canada just defended against him. Aerrow hopped into the air and tried to kick him. He blocked it with his forearm pushing him back. He flipped and landed in a crouch kicking out one foot and tripping the Canadian. He didn't react quickly enough and was pinned to the ground.

"Yeah, you do need a bit of practice." Aerrow said with a bright smile. He stood up and offered him a hand. Matthew took it and he pulled him up. "Not bad all things considered."

"Vhere did jou learn to fight like that, Birdie?" Prussia asked. He'd only ever seen him fight hand to hand when they did training with the scouts, but this was a completely different style.

"Little bit from Francis, but mostly from Uncle Scotty." Canada said with a shrug. "Same with the knives. That was from Alistair."

"Of course that vas from Scotty." Gilbert grumbled and the blond smiled. He put his dagger away. "I've never seen jou throw knives before."

"Well I haven't done it in ages." The Canadian said pulling one from his pocket and turning it over in his hand.

"Finn repainted the target finally." Aerrow said.

"Hopefully I'll actually hit it." Matthew said with a small laugh.

The Sky Knight rolled his eyes and went over to drag the target out. He pulled the rest of his knives from his pocket and felt the weight and balance of one. Aerrow stepped away and the blond sighed biting his lip. Gilbert moved away to give him space to throw. Matthew readied and quickly threw one. It hit the target, but barely. The knife was on the very edge of the board.

Canada kept practicing. He had a few duds that didn't even stick into the board, but he was getting better with every throw. He kept getting closer and closer to the centre with every knife. Gilbert was surprised and impressed. The blond had so many random hidden talents. He always loved to see them. Around lunch he stopped throwing. He was happy enough with himself.

A few of the other Storm Hawks had come into the hanger and were hanging around. Kumajirou and Radarr had come in and were sleeping by Finn who was also having a nap. Aerrow was raring to spar again. Gilbert went a couple rounds with him. His old knight skills were quickly coming back. Matthew took over after a while when he got tired. Prussia went and asked Piper to teach him their written language. The pair sat and started to go over it sitting on crates in the hanger while Aerrow and Canada sparred.

"Already better Mattie!" The Sky Knight laughed as they fought. The Canadian just rolled his eyes with a smile blocking his attack. "Still not much of an attacker though."

"Never really have been." Matthew shrugged blocking another attack and taking a step back. He could tell Aerrow was starting to tire out. He paused to catch his breath and smiled.

"Still got the stamina though." The teen huffed putting away his swords. Matthew put away his dagger and ran a hand through his hair. He was pretty tired too. "Impressive for such an old man." He teased with a smiled.

"Thanks kiddo." Canada laughed ruffling his hair. Aerrow groaned trying to straighten it out. "Should see if I can still fly, eh?"

"Yeah and test out your new co-pilot." The Sky Knight smiled excitedly.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

"Wanna go for a flight, Gilly?" Matthew asked slipping an arm around his waist as he sat down next to him. Him and Piper were still sitting and going over the language.

"Ja!" Prussia said excitedly.

"Probably a good time for a break too." Piper groaned standing up and stretching. She laughed when her back cracked. She started back towards the bridge to work on her maps. "Have fun guys!"

"Remember how to fly?" Aerrow asked with a smirk.

Canada rolled his eyes and nodded. Radarr ran up and hopped onto the Sky Knights shoulder. Kumajirou was still curled up on one of the supply crates. The trio went over to the skimmers and got on. Gilbert wrapped his arms around the Canadian's waist and kissed him behind the ear. Matthew hummed happily starting the skimmer. Aerrow started down the runway and he quickly followed after him. Prussia laughed as they dropped off the end of the runway and opened the wings.

"This thing is so awesome!" The albino said excitedly as they flew. Canada just smiled. He missed being in the air so much, he was always a pilot at heart.

"We can get you your own." Aerrow said with a smirk. He was flying upside down over them.

"I'm good." Prussia laughed looking up at him. "I'll stick vith Birdie."

"Suit yourself." The Sky Knight shrugged flipping back over to be level. Radarr chirped pointing at a terra. Matthew smiled immediately recognizing the land. It was the terra they had flown through the first time he was there. "Want to have some fun Mattie?"

"Yeah!" Canada said excitedly.

Gilbert was a bit confused as they turned towards the terra, but was along for the ride. As they got closer he could see holes in the base of the land. Matthew took them down closing his wings and landing in the tunnel. The albino yelped holding onto him tightly.

"Good back there?" The blond asked as they rode through the tunnel. Gilbert could barely hear him over the sound of the engine. They weaved around the stalagmites poking up from the floor.

"Ja." Prussia said leaning with him through the turns. He trusted the blond completely. He knew he knew what he was doing.

They came into an opening and he looked down seeing there was no floor. Matthew opened the wings for a second before closing them again as they landed. Gilbert laughed looking behind them. They finally made it out the other side of the terra and were back into the sky. Aerrow popped out from a tunnel and flew over towards them.

"Still got it eh?" The Sky Knight said with a smile. Canada smiled brightly back at him. "Want to wing fight?"

"Nope, I'm good." Matthew shook his head.

Aerrow laughed and Radarr chirped. "I guess I'll just have to bug you."

"Aerrow, we've got a distress call from

Suzy Lu." Piper's voice came through the coms. "We're close."

"Right, were on our way back." The Sky Knight said. The pair turned back towards the Condor. They landed back on the ship and the other Storm Hawks were waiting. "What do we know, Piper?" He asked as they hopped off their skimmers.

"About three squads and Snipe." Piper said and they all nodded. "Starling is already there helping the Zero's"

"Good." Aerrow sighed. The Storm Hawks quickly prepared what they needed.

"Are you riding with me or staying?" Canada asked the Prussian as they got closer to the fight.

"I'm riding vith jou!" Gilbert said excitedly. "I vouldn't miss it."

Matthew smiled and nodded. The Prussia was pretty much bouncing with excitement. The Canadian was excited too. He couldn't wait to get back into the fight. They made it to the terra quickly and they hopped onto their skimmers. He could already see a bunch of cyclonians in the sky. Aerrow started his skimmer and sped down the runway. The others quickly caught up to him and were in the sky.

"Is that vhat he meant by ving fighting?" Prussia asked seeing the Sky Knight jump onto the wings of his skimmer. Matthew looked over and nodded as he jumped onto the closest talon. "Jou did that? Jou're crazy!"

"Few times, yeah." Canada shrugged spotting a cyclonian coming their way.

"I vant to try it!" Gilbert said excitedly.

The blond laughed and rolled his eyes. He flew by the talon and pulled a tight loop to be behind him. The Prussian held onto him tightly as they maneuvered into place. Matthew quickly shot at him hitting the cyclonians wings. One broke off and the mans skimmer spiralled out of control. He sighed and smiled turning and taking them upwards. It may have been over four hundred years, but it didn't feel like it.

"One on jour left, Vogel." Gilbert said kissing his cheek. Canada smiled and nodded spotting the talon. He dipped his wing tips flying towards the cyclonian. He spotted another skimmer going for him too. "Is that a friendly?"

"Oui, that's one of the Absolute Zeros." Matthew said turning to help them. "Blue thruster colour means they're friendly most of the time. Red are the bad ones."

"Good to know." Prussia said and the blond smiled. He shot a few blasts in the cyclonians direction to get her attention. She immediately turned and flew towards him completely missing the Zero behind her. She was easily shot down by the Blizzarian behind her.

"Hey, Matthew! Long time, no see eh?" Billy Rex greeted flying over to them. He smiled showing his chipped teeth. Gilbert was surprised to hear his exaggerated Canadian accent. "Should play some hockey if we get a chance after this, eh?"

"Yeah! That would be great, eh?" Canada replied slipping into his own exaggerated accent. Prussia laughed lightly hearing it. A stray blast was sent their way and they split up. The blond refocused on the cyclonians.

Matthew noticed a pair of talons starting to sneak up on Piper and quickly flew after them. The talons noticed him coming and broke away. He looked around and spotted Snipe calling a retreat. He kept flying closer to the other Storm Hawks. They were grouping up and readying to land on the terra. They landed in the snow with the Zeros.

"Oh, Matt. You're back." Starling said with a smile noticing him. "And you've got a friend."

"Yeah." Matthew said with a small smile. "Starling, this is Gilbert. Gil, this is Starling."

"Hallo." Prussia said with a wave.

Aerrow was speaking with Suzy Lu and they decided to stay for their victory celebration. The teens mostly decided to stay for the food. Matthew loved messing around with the Zeros in the snow. They were crazy dare devils just like him.

"Birdie?" Gilbert asked once they were back in their room on the Condor. They were curled up together in bed. Canada looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "How does Starling have a British accent and the Absolute Zeros have a Canadian one?"

"No idea, some have others too. I've met people that had a French Canadian accent, Australian or Scottish one." Matthew shrugged. "Just don't question it."

"Oh I'm questioning it." Prussia laughed. The blond smiled as he pressed a kiss into his hair. He hummed returning the kiss to his collarbone. "Ich liebe dich."

"Je t'aime aussi." Canada said stretching up to kiss him properly. He took the albino's left hand in his kissing the back of it. "I can't wait to be yours."

"And I can't vait to be jours." Prussia hummed free arm tighting around the blond's waist.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

**One year later...**

Matthew and Gilbert had settled in well with the Storm Hawks. It was almost like the Canadian had never left and the Prussian had always been with him. They were a happy little family. The war had been getting better too. Cyclonia was still slowly falling apart.

Today was like any other. Canada was finishing up a few cosmetic repairs on his skimmer while Gilbert watched and helped him. The blond had noticed he had been staring at him all day. He didn't really mind, but it seemed different today. The day had been quiet and they were just getting ready for bed.

"Matthew?" Gilbert asked reaching out and carefully cupping his jaw. He tilted his head looking intently at the Canadian. He looked back at him curiously.

"Gil?" He asked confused seeing his eyebrows furrowing. He tilted his head at a different angle still looking at him. Matthew just let him wondering what he was doing. "What's going on?"

"Look." The Prussian said pulling him over to the small mirror they had. He looked at himself in the mirror for a second before looking at Gilbert again. He raised an eyebrow still not knowing what Prussia was getting at. "Jou're ageing."

"What?" Matthew asked confused stepping closer to the mirror. He quickly looked over himself again noticing a few small changes. He turned back to the albino with tears in his eyes and he immediately pulled him into a hug. "When did you notice?"

"A few months ago." The Prussian said pressing a kiss into his hair. "I didn't vant to say anything just encase I vas imagining it."

"Maybe I'm just getting a bit older and will stop?" The blond suggested hiding his face in the crook of the albino's neck. He didn't want to age and leave Gilbert behind.

"I don't know." He said quietly. He scooped Matthew up carrying him to bed. They laid down and he pulled him to his chest. "Ve'll have to vatch."

-❄️"Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."❄️-

The ageing didn't stop. A few months later and Matthew noticed the albino looked slightly different too. The couple realized that they really weren't nations anymore. It had become very apparent when the Canadian had been injured by a talon during a fight. The burn on his neck didn't heal for almost a month. The Storm Hawks had noticed too and asked. The pair just shrugged it off saying it would happen eventually.

Both of them were terrified of loosing each other. Matthew had started to be very careful when they were flying or in battle. They never left each others side realizing they only had a limited amount of time left. Even Kumajirou started growing. He wasn't a little cub anymore.

Another full year later the couple finally got married. Junko was the one to officiate. They didn't have a huge wedding, just a small ceremony with the other Storm Hawks. Both of them wondered why they waited so long, but were happy they finally did it. Aerrow had finally worked up the courage to ask Piper out too. She had asked him what had taken so long. The pair had been dating for a couple of months.

The Sky Knights were finally starting to push back against the Cyclonians. They were taking back terras that had been under their rule for generations. Some people were happy to be freed, but others were loyal to Cyclonis.

The Storm Hawks were always there to help and assist any squadron that needed it. A lot of the time there were injuries. Healing crystals were still very scares and almost nonexistent. Matthew was the one to help them since almost no one else in the Atmos had any sort of medical training. He had what McCrae had taught him as well as courses he took during his time with the scouts. He slowly became the Atmos's Doctor and Gilbert was a little too happy to be his nurse.

-❄️"If I had a flower for every time I thought of you...I could walk through my garden forever."❄️-

**Few years later...**

"Hallo there Birdie." The albino hummed arms snaking around his waist as he cooked pancakes. It was late morning, almost lunch. They had been woken up early in the morning to help another squadron. "How are jou?"

"Hungry." The Canadian grumbled putting a hand over his husbands. He hummed happily leaning back into his touch. Both of them looked like they were about twenty five or twenty six now. "Want some?"

"Ja." Gilbert smiled kissing his cheek before resting his chin on his shoulder. He pressed another kiss to the burn scar on his neck. Matthew finished cooking a huge stack of pancakes and the pair sat on the counter to eat.

"How's that cut?" The blond asked as they ate.

"Not bad. Still healing, Dr. Beilschmidt." The Prussian smiled lifting up his shirt to show him the partially healed wound. He had accidentally cut himself on a scrap piece of metal a week ago. They had finally come to terms that they were aging. It didn't really bug them anymore.

Their world was almost at peace, only a few terras were still under cyclonias rule. The Storm Hawks were still living on the Condor, but we're thinking about finding a terra to settle on. Matthew still loved flying and being out helping people, but he was getting older. He was ready to settle down with his husband and have a relatively quiet life.

Once the couple finished eating they washed their dishes. Gilbert hummed and pushed him against the counter kissing his neck. The blond gasped and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He leaned down and kissed him carefully cupping his jaw.

"Maybe we should take this to our room." Matthew said as they broke apart.

"Ja, könnte eine gute idee sein." The albino purred in his ear. The Canadian smiled and bit his lip. He reached down and carefully picked him up bridal style carrying him to their room.

-❄️"Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it."❄️-

**Ten years later...**

"Mattie! Mattie! Mattie!" The Canadian turned hearing the small voice. He smiled and crouched down seeing a little girl with red hair burst through the front door. She jumped into his arms and hugged him as he straightened up.

"Good morning Quin." Matthew said and she smiled up at him. Her father burst through the door seconds later out of breath. "I guess you got your run in for the day, eh?"

"I'm getting out of shape." Aerrow groaned stretching and cracking his back. Radarr chirped hopping off his shoulder onto the counter. "Sorry for popping in on you. Just one little monster is awake luckily." The blond rolled his eyes and smiled setting the little girl down on the counter. He found a sweet and gave it to her. "How's Gil?"

"Still got a cold." Matthew sighed shaking his head. "Juma's taking care of him." He said with a small laugh. The bear was just sleeping with him. "It's mostly gone. He just wants an excuse to sleep in."

"I wish I could sleep in." The Sky Knight grumbled. He and Piper had had three kids. Two eight year old twin boys and one four year old girl. They were quite a bit of a handful, they really took after their dad. Piper was away at a crystal conference for a few days. The red head stayed home with the kids.

The Storm Hawks had finally settled on terra Neverlandis. They all had their own little houses and it was quiet for the most part, but Piper and Aerrow's children were always getting into something. A lot of the time Finn was helping them. Stork still lived in the Condor which was parked next to the terra. Junko wasn't around to often. He had become a wrestler.

There were people in and out to see the Storm Hawks sometimes. There were people there to see Matthew as well. He was still one of the few people that knew how to heal. He didn't feel really qualified, but he was the best they had. He had taught a couple people over the years, but he was still the one most people came to. He still loved helping people.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

"Birdie, come to bed." Gilbert complained draping himself over his husband. He was sitting at his desk writing down a bunch of medical techniques and procedures. The Prussian squinted trying to read what the blond was writing, but couldn't. His eyes had gotten bad over the years. He sighed. "It's late."

"Yeah, one second." Matthew said through a yawn. He reached back and cupped the albino's cheek. The Prussian smiled to himself reaching down to his neck and rubbing his thumb over the iron cross pendant. The blond kissed the back of his hand. "I'm almost done."

"Okay." He sighed leaning into his touch. The Canadian finished his sentence and stood up. Gilbert smiled as Matthew took his hand leading him to their bed. They laid down and the albino immediately pulled him to his chest. "Vhat's going on tomorrow?"

"It'll be Thursday right?" Matthew asked with his eyebrows furrowed. The Prussian nodded pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Quin's starting tomorrow."

The pair were both over fifty now. The blond's hair had gone grey and he let it grow out a little. He normally kept it up in a bun. He was still kind and soft spoken. The Prussian didn't really look too different. He had a few more wrinkles, but his hair was still silver. His eyes were a bit hazier than they used to be. He had seemed to have shrunk a foot too. Both moved a lot slower than they used to. Kumajirou had passed a few years ago. He had lived very long for a polar bear. It took the blond a while to get over the loss. The bear had been with him since he was a child.

Matthew's memory wasn't the best anymore. He found it hard to remember what day it was. He had to write down any new information he was given otherwise he'd forget it. The Canadian was happy he still had his older memories, but was writing down important things just encase he forgot.

Gilbert was always there to remind him of things and he was there to help the albino read. The albino was scared to lose his vision completely, but he knew Matthew would be there to help him. He was always looking and watching the blond. If he did completely loose his vision he wanted to remember how beautiful he was. Glasses didn't really exist in the Atmos, not ones that helped vision anyway.

"Is she?" Gilbert hummed through a yawn. He smiled sleepily and snuggled closer to the Canadian. He pressed a light kiss to the albino's jaw. "Ich liebe dich, Vogelchen."

"Je t'aime aussi." The blond hummed tiredly closing his eyes.

-❄️"The real lover is the man who can thrill you by kissing your forehead or smiling into your eyes or just staring into space."❄️-

The next morning, the pair got up together. They sat and ate breakfast talking quietly. The albino was humming as he did the dishes and Matthew dried them. The Canadian put an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. He smiled with a small blush leaning into his touch.

"Jou're so cute, Birdie." Gilbert smiled standing on his tip toes to kiss the scar on his neck. The blond smiled leaning down to properly kiss him. "And jou're still a tree."

"You're so smol." Matthew squeaked nuzzling into his hair. The albino sighed exasperatedly with a small smile. "You're still as awesome as ever."

"Danke!" Gilbert smiled brightly. "Vhen is Quin coming?"

The Canadian looked at him confused for a second before remembering. "Oh, ummm... Either twelve or two." He sighed. "One of the two. I can't remember."

"Ve'll have to see." The Prussian shrugged. They went and sat on the couch together. Matthew had grabbed one of the books they had been reading and started to read out loud. Gilbert hummed listening to his voice. It was so smooth and calming. The pair jumped as there was a knock at the door. "Guess it vas twelve."

"Yeah." Matthew said standing up closing the book and setting it on the coffee table. He stretched with a sigh. He went over to the door and opened it. "Hello Quin."

"Hi Mattie!" The woman greeted pulling him into a hug.

The Canadian smiled seeing her. When she was little she had always sneaked away from her parents to visit him. She was always very curious about what Matthew was doing. Quin wanted to help him all the time. While her older brothers were off training to be Sky Knights she wanted to be a doctor.

"Ready to start?" Matthew asked raising an eyebrow. She smiled and nodded bouncing excitedly. He smiled and lead her next door to the office. He picked up his appointment book. "Only a few people today. Mostly easy stuff unless there's any emergencies."

"Okay!" Quin smiled.

The Canadian took his time showing her where he kept all his different supplies and medicines. She kept asking questions and he was happy to answer. After a while, the first patient was there. Quin was by his side as he spoke to and checked the woman over. She was a few months pregnant and just there for a check up.

"It's easier to heal cuts and wounds than it is to heal sickness?" Quin asked raising an eyebrow once they had a moment of down time.

"Yes. Most species can be treated the same way with wounds. Only real difference between them would be what needle to use depending on how tough their skin is. It's a lot more complicated when someone's sick." Matthew explained. He grabbed one of his note books from a bookshelf and handed it to her. "Each species has different sicknesses and react differently to medicines. Then someone could have an allergy. It's a bit of a guessing game at this point. There isn't enough cases or research to have any solid cures."

"And all the info you go off of is from books that are hundreds of years old." Quin said reading over his notes. "Why nothing more recent?"

"When your parents were little they had healing crystals. They used them to heal everything, but they ran out. The Atmos seemed to completely forget about first aid and how to heal during that time." The Canadian explained. "Where I came from we didn't have crystals and had to heal this way. Our medicine was a bit more advanced though. It's hard to bring that information to help people here since the Atmos doesn't have the same herbs and stuff."

"I guess as time goes on people will figure out better ways?" Quin asked and Matthew nodded.

The rest of the day was fairly normal accept for the Blizzarian that came in with a sky shark bite. He stitched him up explaining what he was doing to Quin the whole time. She listened and watched intently. He finished and wrapped the wound. The Blizzarian was just happy to have the shark's tooth as a souvenir. Once he had left, Matthew showed her how to properly clean and sterilize the tools.

"That's all for today." The Canadian said and Quin nodded. "Bit more busy tomorrow. Same time?"

"Okay. I'll be here by two." The woman said. "See you tomorrow Mattie!"

Matthew smiled and waved as she walked back home. He went back next door to find Gilbert cooking something. He wasn't really sure what, but it smelled good. He walked over and put his arms around his husband's waist kissing his cheek.

"That smells good." The Canadian said. "What is it?"

"I have no idea." Gilbert shrugged. He picked up a bottle of spice and showed it to him. "Vhat does this say?"

"Pinsrap." Matthew said reading it for him. The albino shrugged and added a pinch to the pot. "Want me to set the table?"

"Ja bitte." The Prussian hummed. He finished cooking and brought the food over. "How vas Quins first day?"

"Good. She's been hanging around for years so she already knows the basics." The Canadian shrugged taking a sip of the albino's soup. It was pretty spicy, but good. "I bet she'll be making more effective medicines in no time."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty One

**AN: Sorry in advance.**

**A few years later...**

Matthew sighed holding in a yawn. The Storm Hawks were seated around the big table on the Condor. They always got together every week for a meal. No kids, just them. Aerrow and Piper had just stuck with just three kids, but Finn and his girlfriend had had four. Junko didn't bother with romance, but loved babysitting when he got a chance. Stork mostly tried to avoid the kids convinced that they'd give him some illness. All the kids were grown now though.

"So, Mattie. How's Quin doing?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've got nothing more to teach her." The Canadian shrugged. "She's a really quick learner. I'm helping her rather than her helping me."

"She definitely takes after her mom." Aerrow hummed kissing Piper's cheek.

"She gets her energy from jou, that's for sure." Gilbert said with a smile. They all nodded in agreement. "How are the boys?"

"Reckless as ever." Piper sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. Cobalt and Lunar were both off training to be Sky Knights. When they were little they were in to see Matthew with new injuries almost everyday. "Co apparently jumped onto Lune's skimmer and tipped him off."

"Sounds like something he'd do." Finn laughed sticking his thumb in Aerrow's direction. The Sky Knight just rolled his eyes.

"Finished writing out the notes yet?" Piper asked the Canadian.

"Ah, almost I think." Matthew sighed scratching the back of his neck. Piper had suggested that he completely write out all of what he knew about healing and medicine to put in a book. He agreed knowing it could help a lot of people. He was already writing stuff down anyways. "I can't remember. I'll have to check."

"Okay." Piper hummed with a bright smiled. They all sat around and talked until well after dark. Stork had finally kicked them out wanting to go to bed. They teased him, but were also ready to go home and to bed.

**AN: So, Quin, Cobalt and Lunar are named after watercolour pigments. Like quinacridone gold, cobalt blue and Lunar black. A lot of my small part oc's have paint related names cuz I'm a nerd about that stuff.**

-❄️"For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home."❄️-

**Another few years later...**

"How are you feeling, Gilly?" Matthew asked carefully sitting on the edge of the bed next to his husband. He put a hand on his forehead feeling his temperature, he still felt warm.

"I'm alright." Gilbert lied catching his hand and holding onto it. He coughed with a wince. The Canadian sighed sadly biting his lip. He put his other hand on his chest rubbing small circles hoping to soothe the soreness.

Matthew was scared. Gilbert had caught something and he didn't know what it was. Nothing he'd been giving him was helping. The Prussian hadn't had the energy to get out of bed for days. The blond was still able to get food and water into him, but it was a bit of a fight. He felt helpless being unable to do anything to make him feel better.

Gilbert let go of his hand and reached out trying to find his face. He could barely see now, just blobs of colour. The Canadian leaned in guiding his hands and the albino smiled. He traced along his neck and jaw feeling the familiar lines and curves.

"Hallo there Birdie." The albino said with a weak smile. Matthew knew he was trying to convince him he was feeling better. "Shouldn't jou be vith Quin?"

"No, Quin can take care of herself." The Canadian said shaking his head. He had pretty much retired. He only helped Quin with more serious injuries, but otherwise she was independent. "You're more important."

"Lay vith me?" Gilbert asked rubbing his thumbs over the Canadian's cheeks. He smiled and nodded carefully shifting and laying on his back next to him. The Prussian pulled him close as he curled into Matthew's side burring his face in the crook of his neck. "I love jou,

Matthew."

"I love you too, Gil." The Canadian said pressing a kiss into his hair. The albino coughed weakly with a groan. Matthew let go of one of his hands rubbing circles into his back. "Try to get some sleep."

"I don't vant to." Gilbert said quietly. "I'm scared I von't vake up."

Matthew didn't really know what to say. He was scared about that too. He knew it was a possibility, but he tried to push it to the back of his mind. The Canadian knew their time was coming and he couldn't stop it, but he never thought it could be this soon.

"I don't vant to leave jou, Birdie." Gilbert coughed weakly.

"I know." Matthew said quietly. They laid quietly for a while before he heard the albino's quiet snores. He sighed closing his own eyes ready for sleep.

-❄️"Where there is love there is life."❄️-

"No, Birdie. Stay." Gilbert said weakly holding onto him as he shifted slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere." Matthew said reassuringly kissing his forehead.

It had been a few days and the Prussian was still sick, he wasn't getting better. It was getting harder and harder for the blond to get food into him. Gilbert was weak and exhausted barely able to stay awake. The Canadian knew he was in pain from coughing so much, but he refused any medicine he tried to give him.

Matthew wouldn't go far from him. He'd only leave the bedroom to go get his husband water or food. He would get up to go grab something and immediately forget what he was doing. Gilbert would gently remind him. He had to keep repeating it over and over in his head to get anything done.

"Are you hungry, Gil?" The Canadian asked brushing some hair out of his eyes. The albino shook his head with a small cough. "What if I make pancakes?"

"Nein, danke." Gilbert said. His voice was rough and barely audible. Matthew sighed sadly. "I never thought I'd die to a cold. Not the most glamorous death."

"Gil." The Canadian said biting his lip. The albino moved his head to look hazily up at him. He knew he couldn't really see him. He reached up carefully cupping the blond's jaw. His hands were cold. "Don't talk like that."

"I know I'm not going to get better." The Prussian sighed. His breathing was slow and uneven. Matthew's eyebrows furrowed trying to hold back tears. He felt the change in the Canadians face and frowned. "Don't cry, Birdie. Ich liebe dich, füe immer und ewig."

"Je t'aime aussi." Matthew said quietly putting his hand overtop of his husband's. He leaned down and kissed him gently. He didn't care if he got sick too.

Gilbert broke apart turning his head to cough. He groaned and buried his face in the crook of the blond's neck. The Canadian slowly rubbed circles into his back trying to ease him. The albino's breaths were still uneven and slow. After a while they stopped completely.

"Gil?" Matthew asked pulling back. There was no response from him. He bit his lip tears finally spilling over.

-❄️"If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day so I never have to live without you."❄️-

The Canadian didn't last a week after Gilbert passed. He didn't have a reason to move or do anything without him. The Storm Hawks were there for him and tried to help. He appreciated their kind words, but he didn't want to keep going.

Matthew had tried to get up and actually live for the first few days. It was difficult. He would forget the Prussian was gone and wonder why he wasn't there when he woke up, then he'd remember. Other times he'd be doing something and part way through forget what he was trying to do. Gilbert wasn't there to help remind him. After centuries of having the albino by his side he found it impossible to live without him.

The Storm Hawks weren't ready to lose two of their own, especially so close together. They knew they were probably in a better place.

**AN: One more chapter :)**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Two

Matthew blinked awake looking around in confusion. He didn't immediately recognize his surroundings, but when he did he was even more confused. He was in their room in the scout headquarters. His mind was clouded and hazy trying to remember the last thing he'd done. He could clearly remember living in the Atmos for decades with Gilbert. He remembered them ageing and dying.

"Birdie?" Prussia asked arms tightening around his waist. He sounded like he was about to cry. The Canadian wanted to cry too just seeing him beside him again. The albino reached out and traced along his neck and jaw before cupping his face. He smiled brightly holding back tears. He was so happy he could actually see every detail of his face again. "I love jou so much."

"I love you too." Matthew said rolling on his hands and knees over the Prussian. He leaned down kissing him desperately. He had just watched him die and was terrified this was just a dream. The physical contact made him realize it was real. The albino was here and alive and young again. They broke apart and Canada buried his face in Prussia's chest. Both of them were crying with joy.

"Did jou have a dream about ageing and the Storm Hawks?" Gilbert asked after a while of quiet. They were still just holding onto each other. "That we vent to the Atmos?"

"Yeah." Canada said biting his lip. "Was it a dream?"

"I don't know, it felt so real." Prussia said shaking his head.

The last thing the albino could remember was being old and sick. He could remember Matthew being there the whole time. He was mostly blind and couldn't really see him, but he was there. He could remember falling asleep then nothing. Judging by the blond's reaction he could remember the same things.

"Kuma?" Gilbert asked spotting a ball of white fluff at the end of the bed.

Canada looked down seeing him too. The cub blinked awake slowly and looked up at them. He quickly toddled his way up to them and snuggled into the blond's hair with a whine. He ran his hands through the bear's fur happy to see him again.

"Where are we?" Kumajirou asked looking around the room. "How'd we get here, Nat? This isn't the terra."

"No, it's not." Matthew said with a sigh. He was still confused, but happy. "What day is it? What year is it?"

Gilbert shifted slightly under the blond. He sat back so the Prussian could sit up. He didn't really want to get up and leave Canada's side. He leaned in giving him another kiss before slipping out of bed. The Canadian quickly followed him not wanting to be far from him as well. Kumajirou stayed curled up in his arms as they walked over to look at the calendar.

"It's the morning of the expedition." Prussia said looking over at Canada. He noticed the burn scar on his neck. He knew for sure it hadn't been there before they left. He lifted up his own shirt seeing the small scar from the scrap metal. "It had to be real."

"It definitely felt real." Matthew said reaching out and tracing the albino's scar. "Were we meant to live out our lives there then get sent back here?"

"I don't know." Gilbert shrugged. He looked around the room again. He was so happy to have his vision back. He immediately spotted something familiar on their bedside table. Matthew followed his line of sight seeing it too. "The discord crystal?"

"Dimensional discord! It knew we weren't supposed to be there." The Canadian gasped remembering an excerpt he read centuries ago. "It must have been what was causing us to age. It knew we weren't going to leave again. It's meant to remove other entities that aren't supposed to be in the world and send them back to their own."

"It all happened then." Gilbert said slowly and Canada nodded. He quickly pulled him into a tight hug. Kumajirou squirmed slightly being squished between them. "Es tut mir Leid, Vogel. I didn't vant to leave jou alone."

"It's okay Gil." Matthew said kissing his cheek. The albino sighed at his touch. "It wasn't something you could control."

"How long after..." The Prussian trailed off. He buried his face in the crook of the blond's neck.

"Not even a week." Canada said pressing a kiss into his hair. "I couldn't function without you. My memory was so bad I couldn't remember what I was doing half the time. I kept forgetting that you were gone too, but I'd remember. It was hard, I don't want to do that again."

"Jou von't if I can help it." Prussia promised knowing how much pain the blond must have gone through. He couldn't imagine living without Matthew.

Both jumped in surprise hearing a knock at their door. They looked at each other for a second.

"We're not going today, are we?" Canada asked quietly. Gilbert shook his head. "They won't be there, they're gone now."

"Ja." The Prussian sighed. "Lay down. Pretend jou're sick."

Matthew nodded and went back over to their bed. He still moved at the speed of an old man, he wasn't used to being young again. He hid himself and Kumajirou under the blankets as Prussia opened the door.

"Hey, Gil." Kirsta greeted. "It's late, are you two coming?"

"Nien, sorry." Gilbert sighed. "Birdie caught something. Better us sit this one out."

"Oh, okay." She said sadly. "I hope he feels better soon."

"Danke, Krista." The albino said with a small smile as she turned away. He closed the door and turned back to bed. Canada sat up as he came over and sat beside him. Kumajirou had wiggled out of his arms and settled on his pillow. He leaned into his side resting his head on his shoulder. "So, are we married then?"

"I'd say so." Matthew said with a smile.

The blond reached up to his neck feeling for the iron cross pendant, but it wasn't there. Gilbert noticed and reached into their nightstand. He rummaged around for a moment before finding it and their engagement rings. He smiled clipping the necklace around the Canadian's neck. He hummed happily picking up the ring and slipping it onto his husbands finger. Matthew smiled and copied his actions.

"Ve'll have to get vedding rings again. And ve'll probably have to do it again for jour family." Prussia said kissing his cheek. "I vouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't either." Canada hummed. They stayed quiet again for a moment just cherishing each others company. "Are we staying with the Scouts? I feel out of place."

"I do too." Gilbert admitted. "I don't really vant to stay."

"Let's get lost then." Matthew suggested with a smile. "On a expedition? We'll leave?"

"Ja!" Prussia said excitedly kissing him again. "Go vay up north and see those people?"

"Yeah. After go live by Hudson's bay?" The Canadian suggested and the albino nodded with a bright smile. "We'll have to tell my family. I'm sure they'll take it well."

"Probably. Ve're not going to a different dimension this time." Gilbert said snaking an arm around his waist. "Ich liebe dich, Vogelchen."

"Je t'aime aussi. Toujours et à jamais." Canada hummed kissing him happily.

**AN(a long one): Done! I knew where I was going with this last chapter, but that chap was still so hard to write.**

**This fic almost didn't get finished at all. Two chaps early on got deleted (I think it was 3 and 4?). I was fine with rewriting those knowing I could make them better, but than later two more (12 and 13?) got deleted. At that point I wasn't going to even bother finishing this. I just didn't want to write all the aot stuff. It was pretty much writing Shining Waves again which is why a lot of the travel was mostly summarized. I can remember when I was close to being done sw I didn't want to write it anymore either.**

**I am not too happy with the first half of this fic, but the Atmos parts I like. I don't care enough to go back and rewrite the aot sections. There could be some Atmos one-shots in the future (I say that for like every fic and there never is), but I won't be doing anything with aot again. I don't think this fic really deserves being posted slowly like I normally do. I don't like it and just want to get it off my computer.**

**Finished writing on October 17th 2018**

**Finished Editing on October 18 2018**

 

 

**I will no longer be posting or updating here once Black Blade and Ignited are finished. Check out the links in my profile to find me on other sites.**


End file.
